


Unexpected Encounters

by ameth18



Category: Furry (Fandom), Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, Ratchet & Clank, Sonic X, Star Fox Series, Zootopia (2016), アグレッシブ烈子 | Aggressive Retsuko | Aggretsuko (Anime)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aggretopia, BEASTARS - Freeform, Chaos Control, Chaos Emeralds, Crossover, Dancing and Singing, Dating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Embedded Images, Emotions, F/M, Family, Fan Characters, Flashbacks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Music, International intrigue, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Investigations, Japan, Karaoke, M/M, Master Emerald, Mistery, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, Multiverse, Music, News Media, OT3, Office Work, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Polyamory, Racing, Romance, Singing, Social Media, Songgretopia, Sonsuko, Sontopia, TV News, Zootopia (City), police work, sing, such fun!, trio, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameth18/pseuds/ameth18
Summary: With the arrival of Nick, Judy, Jack and Finnick to Japan for a vacation, they will find some strange emeralds that will cause them to meet beings from a different planet known as Mobius and in the process they will meet a red panda who sings death metal.Main Couples: Nick x Judy x Jack ( Wildehopps / Savagehopps / Wildehoppsavage ), Haida x Retsuko ( Haidsuko ), Ookami x Fenneko ( Ookanneko ), Sonic x Amy ( Sonamy ), Tails x Cosmo ( Tailsmo ), Knuckles x Tikal ( Knuxikal ).Other Couples: Stu x Bonnie, Bogo x Clawhauser, Komiya x Tsunoda, Anai x Hakumi, Shadow x Rouge ( Shadouge ).Other Fandoms Couples: Collot x Voss, Durham x Miguno, Falco x Fox, Peppy x Slippy, Arthur x Elzie, Roger x Milly, Disco Bear x Pop, Flippy x Flaky, Sneaky x Mouse Ka-Boom, Truffles x Lammy, Russell x Mime, Alister x Ratchet.Note: Although this is a crossover between Zootopia, Aggretsuko, and Sonic; characters from Beastars, Star Fox, Kaiketsu Zorori, Happy Tree Friends, and Ratchet & Clank will appear frequently throughout the story.
Relationships: Alister Azimuth/Ratchet, Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Anai & Hakumi (Aggresive Retsuko), Anai/Hakumi (Aggresive Retsuko), Bonnie Hopps & Stu Hopps, Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Chief Bogo & Benjamin Clawhauser, Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Cosmo The Seedrian & Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower, Disco Bear/Pop (Happy Tree Friends), Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud, Fenneko & Ookami (Aggressive Retsuko), Fenneko/Ookami (Agressive Retsuko), Flaky/Flippy (Happy Tree Friends), Haida & Retsuko (Aggressive Retsuko), Haida/Retsuko (Aggressive Retsuko), Judy Hopps & Jack Savage, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Jack Savage, Judy Hopps/Jack Savage/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Knuckles the Echidna & Tikal the Echidna, Knuckles the Echidna/Tikal the Echidna, Komiya & Tsunoda (Aggressive Retsuko), Komiya/Tsunoda (Aggressive Retsuko), Mouse Ka-Boom/Sneaky (KA-POW!), Peppy Hare/Slippy Toad, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog, Russell (Happy Tree Friends)/Mime, SonAmy, Truffles (Happy Tree Friend)/Lammy, knuxikal, savagehopps, shadouge - Relationship, tailsmo, wildehopps - Relationship, wildehoppssavage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Families and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first fic I've ever written for Zootopia. This will be a crossover between Zootopia, Aggretsuko, and Sonic The Hedgehog (based partially on Sonic Underground and Sonic X). This fic contains fan characters that belong to me and that are children of canonical characters, who during the course of the stories will see what their personalities are like. Without more to say, here the story begins.

It was a normal day in the city of Japan, in one of the airports of the city a plane from the city of Zootopia just arrived. In it, people who have just come to the country came either for vacations or for other reasons.

Among the people getting off the plane was a red fox with green eyes wearing a green button-down shirt, brown pants, and a blue tie; a gray rabbit with purple eyes wearing a red and white and gray plaid shirt; another gray rabbit with blue eyes that had black stripes on its face that joined at the back of its head that wear wearing a white button-down shirt, black pants, black tie and a black jacket; and lastly a brown fennec fox with light brown eyes wearing a black shirt with a red stripe and olive green pants.

These were nothing more and nothing less than two of the Zootopia police officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, known as the first fox and the first rabbit in the Zootopia police forces, Jack Savage, the best known secret agent of his agency, and Finnick, an old friend of Nick's who helped out on many undercover missions.

But the four of them weren't coming. Behind them came 2 children: One was a gray and light brown vixen with green eyes, wearing a red shirt, a yellow skirt, and a blue bow on her head. The other was a gray rabbit that had black stripes on his face that joined at the back of his head, he wore a light blue shirt and brown pants.

These two children are named Nicole Wilde and Jerry Savage, they are half siblings and twins at the same time. Nicole is the daughter of Nick and Judy, while Jerry is the son of Jack and Judy. They are both 4 years old and each was standing on either side of their mother.

Some time ago Nick and Jack had fallen in love with Judy and they did everything possible to make Judy fall in love with one of them, without either of them knowing that the other was in love with her until the day they both confessed. After several unforeseen and very long counting situations one night, Nick, Judy, and Jack ended up having a threesome which led to Judy getting pregnant. After Nick and Jack realized this, they decided to help Judy, since in the end they didn't know which of the two that the unborn child could be and they felt responsible. When Judy gave birth, they realized to their surprise that they were twins and that the girl was a vixen that looked like Nick and the boy was a rabbit that looked like Jack. From that moment on the five began to be an unusual family, but over time they got used to it, although despite being a happy family there was never an official marriage between Nick, Judy, and Jack, but they lived in concubinage. They were even quite close that Nicole and Jerry referred to both Nick and Jack as their dads without any distinction and even Nick and Jack treated both children as their children without distinction from one to the other. The only thing they lacked was a stable home, as the whole family rotated between the small apartments of Nick, Judy, and Jack to live until they could buy a house big enough for all of them, fortunately they already lacked little money to get it.

Finnick on his side when he heard the news of the birth of the children and upon meeting them, they became very fond of him and began to refer to him as their honorary uncle, even letting out a side of him that even Nick didn't know and surprised him when he passed time with the kids, it was like someone other than the grumpy one he knew. Because of that, Finnick had become so close to the family that when Nick, Judy, and Jack went out to work, he stayed behind to babysit.

Now, the reason they were in Japan, was because after several years of service in the agency Jack was given the opportunity to take a vacation paid by the agency to anywhere in the world, and he could bring companions, it was which is why Nick, Judy, Finnick, Nicole, and Jerry came with him. And the reason they came to that country is because once Jack was there during a mission and he loved the country that he wanted to visit again and he was sure that his companions would love this country.

"Well, now that we are here, where is the hotel we will be staying?" Nick asked.

"It's not far, it's closer to a company called Carrier Man Trading Co., Ltd. It's quite comfortable and cozy," replied Jack.

"If it's more comfortable than my van, it will have my approval," Finnick said.

At that moment, Nicole and Jerry were drinking some water in a fountain that was a few steps from where Judy was standing, when they finished and were about to return to their mother when they suddenly found two small objects right behind the fountain. They were two brilliant emeralds at the size of their paws. One was red and the other was blue. Nicole took the red one and Jerry took the blue one. They were so beautiful that they decided to keep them. They looked at the jewels, realizing that no one was looking for them so they put them in their pockets. Nick, Judy, Jack, and Finnick didn't realize what the children had found at that time.

"Well, we'd better take a taxi to the hotel," Judy suggested, taking each of the children with her paws.

When everyone finally left the airport with their bags in paws, Jack hailed a taxi. Most of them were surprised that the people in this country were driving on the opposite side of the road, from what they used in Zootopia. After putting the suitcases in the trunk, they all got in. Finnick sat down next to the driver. While Nick, Judy, and Jack sit in the backseat, Nicole sits on Nick's lap and Jerry on Jack's.

After they were ready, the taxi left the airport in the direction to the hotel.

…

In another part of the same city, children were found playing in a park while their parents watched them. In a specific place in the park there was a grayish-brown and gray hyena, wearing a black and red striped shirt, black pants, a black leather jack, and black boots; an orange, white, and brown red-panda wearing a peach sweater, a white and brown plaid skirt, and black shoes; a orange, white, and brow red-maned-wolf, wearing a black shirt, white jacket, blue pants, and yellow shoes, also wore a gold watch on his left wrist; a light beige fennec vixen, wearing a light blue turtleneck, gray skirt, black socks, and brown boots; a white secretary bird with some orange and yellow feathers, wearing a blue sweater, white pants, and white shoes; and finally a gray gorilla, who wore a white dress with a red scarf and white shoes.

These were workers from Carrier Man Trading Co., Ltd who were on their day off: Haida, Retsuko, Ookami, and Fenneko, who worked in the accounting area, Washimi, who was the CEO's secretary, and Gori, who is the director of marketing. Haida and Retsuko were married, so were Ookami and Fenneko. Washimi and Gori, who were longtime friends with Retsuko, ended up becoming friends with Haida, Fenneko, and Ookami in recent years.

At that moment, two children approached them: One was a brown and gray red-panda, wearing a black and red striped shirt, and blue pants. The other was a cream, white, and brown hybrid that had the eyes, head shape, arms, legs, and height of a red-wolf, while it had the muzzle, nose, tail, and ear of a fennec; she was wearing a light blue t-shirt and grayish blue pants.

These two children are named Koka and Hana. They were best friends and had a little crush on each other Koka was the son of Haida and Retsuko, while Hana was the daughter of Ookami and Fenneko. They were both 6 years old and were playing together in a sandbox building sandcastles.

A few years ago after leaving the group of OTMGirls and having returned to work in the company, Retsuko and Haida began to get closer at first as a relationship of best friends, but with the passage of time, Retsuko decided to give a chance to Haida and realized that he was more attentive and respected her decisions than what she wanted for the future. It was like this after dating together for a while, and after a night of passion, Retsuko got pregnant, finding out about that and having talked to Haida, he proposed to her and they married shortly after Koka was born. Since then they are a happy family with their son. Even Retsuko's mother and grandmother visit them very often and even the relationship with Retsuko and her mother has improved, the only thing that still stresses her are the situations she experiences at work.

On the other hand, Ookami and Fenneko were more surprising, since they have never revealed when they started dating or how it happened, but Retsuko and Haida assume that it was at some point when Retsuko returned to work. And they only discovered them when Retsuko and Haida once caught them going home together holding hands a few days after they got off work. It was because of this Ookami started hanging with Haida, Retsuko, Washimi, and Gori more often. As with Haida and Retsuko, during a night of passion between the two, Fenneko became pregnant and after revealing it to Ookami, he proposed to her and they married before Hana was born.

They had all gathered to have a day of relaxation, and they had been in the park all morning, as it was already noon, they decided to go to lunch.

"Koka, Hana. Come on, it's time to go," their parents said.

"We're coming," they both responded in unison.

Koka and Hana had found two emeralds buried in the sand that were brightly colored. Koka had a green one and Hana had a yellow one. They wondered who could have lost them in a place like that. But since they liked them, they decided to keep them, so they put them in their pockets.

Once they were reunited with the six adults, they held hands with their respective mothers.

"I heard about a restaurant that just opened recently, and it even has an area for the children to play and have fun," Washimi said as she showed them a picture of the restaurant on her cell phone.

"And it's not that expensive either, so we can all ask for something," Gori said, holding his phone with the same image.

"Well, that's fine with me. And it looks nice," Retsuko said.

"Yeah, and it's not like those punk-style places that Haida used to take me to vent when Retsuko rejected him," Fenneko said.

"Hey, you didn't need to say that," Haida said with a little blushing of embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, friend, that is in the past," Ookami said, putting his hand on Haida's shoulder.

Koka and Hana only observed the situation without understanding from the adults, they only thought about the jewels that were found, perhaps later they would show them to their parents.

After a few seconds, the whole group finally left the park and went to the restaurant for lunch.

…

In another part of the city, in a dark alley, there were six beings, three of them are males beings with their respective wives and their respective children between nine and fourteen years old. Each of the male beings held an emerald, one cyan, one purple, and one white. One of them had a track in his hands. And it was seeing how far the other four were.

"According to my tracker, they are not far from here," this was a yellow fox.

"I can't believe that for the second time, we ended up in another dimension because of Chaos Control," this was a red echidna.

"Well, we have to find them quickly, because if it happened like the previous time, he might be here too," the blue hedgehog said.


	2. Aggretopia - New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 2, as promised there will finally be interactions between the characters of the three fandoms in this chapter, although for the most part between Zootopia and Aggretsuko. I hope you like the chapter.

Retsuko, Haida, Fenneko, Ookami arrived at the restaurant with their respective children being guided by Washimi and Gori. It was a two floors building that could see from the outside that it had a nice atmosphere. They could see that the children's play area was extensive and on the second floor. There was also an area for parents to observe. When the adults looked at Koka and Hana, they saw that they had stars in their eyes from excitement.

"The emotion is noticeable in them" said Washimi.

"That's how I was when I was a child. What memories of the past" said Gori.

"Well, we better get inside," Haida said.

Once inside they saw how elegant and neat the place was. It was very different from the other restaurants they had been to before.

"You find a table, while Haida and I order the food" Ookami said.

"What do you want to order?" Haida asked.

"I'd like to order Soba," Retsuko said.

"To my Shabu-shabu," Fenneko said.

"I would like Tempura" said Washimi.

"And I Takoyaki" said Gori.

"I want Mochi, dad" Koka said.

"I would like to eat Onigiri, Mr. Haida" Hana said.

"Well, with that we will also buy refreshments for everyone. How about a cola drink? "Haida said.

They all nodded in affirmation.

"Well, let's get in line to ask for our order, as long as the children are taken to the playground, it looks like they are anxious to play there" said Ookami.

After that, Haida and Ookami went to line, while Retsuko, Fenneko, Washimi, and Gori led Koka and Hana to the second floor of the restaurant.

...

Inadvertently, a small fly-shaped camera entered the restaurant when a customer entered, just in time before the door closed. The camera had a type of sensors that allowed it to detect where it was what it was looking for. He went through the first floor and there was nothing, so he went up to the second floor where in the area where the children were playing he began to detect just what he was looking for.

"Perfect, I have already located two of them, and as I see it are some children who have them" said a person who was observing through a screen what the camera was seeing, which was focused on Koka and Hana.

"It will be like stealing a candy from a baby" said a flying robot circling from side to side.

"Very true, and the best part is that there is no trace of that blue hedgehog anywhere to interfere with our plans."

"Sir, sir" It was heard to say two voices that came entering the room, which were two robots, a tall yellow and a short silver.

"What's going on! They don't see that I'm busy! "

"We know," said the yellow robot.

"But this has to do with it," said the silver robot, pulling out a radar.

"Wow, two others have appeared and have just appeared in the same place where the previous two were."

He moved the camera and could see that an adult red fox, two adult rabbits, an adult fennec, a small vixen and a small rabbit had entered the restaurant. And he could see that the two children were the ones who had what he was looking for.

"We are lucky. It has been children who have found them and with four of them in the same place, I think it is better that we go looking for what belongs to us" he said pressing a button to make the camera go back to the base, then he gets up the chair and leaves the room being followed by the three robots.

…

Once Haida and Ookami had in their hands what they had ordered they were going to go up to the second floor they realized that it was more than they could carry, between the trays of food and drinks. They had only been able to take a few steps and realized how difficult it was going to be for them to get there and since their respective wives with their respective children and their two friends had already gone up to the second floor, they couldn't ask for their help, because of that, they weren't there was no other choice but to make a second trip. But before they accidentally dropped their food, they were approached by a red fox, a rabbit and a fennec fox.

"Do you need help?" asked the red fox.

"The truth is, yes, but we don't want to bother anyone by asking for help" Ookami replied.

"We prefer to take care of ourselves," Haida said.

"Are they completely sure?" asked the striped rabbit.

The hyena nodded, but when he took another step he lost his balance and dropped the tray with which he had the food, but he was able to hold the drinks. It almost fell to the ground with the food, but was fortunately caught by the fennec fox.

"Oh, thank you very much little one" said Haida stroking the fennec fox's head as if it were his son, although he only did so for a few seconds before withdrawing his hand.

"Don't speak to me as if I were a child" said the fennec fox with a deep and threatening voice that surprised both Haida and Ookami, as they thought it was a child.

"Oh sorry" Haida said as he bowed his head.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. Even when we are at home and walk together, many mistake him as my son" said the red fox.

"Are you not from around here? Truth?" Ookami asked.

"We come from The United States, specifically from Zootopia. My name is Nick Wilde" replied the red fox.

"My name is Savage, Jack Savage" said the striped rabbit.

"And my name is Finnick" said the fennec fox still holding the tray.

"My name is Haida" said the hyena.

"My name is Ookami" said the red wolf.

"So where will you take the food?" asked Jack.

"On the second floor, our wives, children and some friends are waiting for us," Haida replied.

"Well, we'll help you" Nick said taking the drinks that Ookami was carrying so that he could only focus on bringing the food.

For his part, Jack took part of the food, which was for the children, to take it himself.

...

In the children's area, Koka and Hana were playing in the ball pit. When one submerged, the other had to find it and when it did it brought it to the surface. It was so funny that when they came to the surface they couldn't stop laughing.

"That looks fun," said a female voice.

"We can play with you," said a male voice.

Koka and Hana turned to see a vixen and a striped rabbit (both gray in color) behind them.

"Of course you can," Hana said.

"The more the better" Koka said.

Upon receiving the affirmation, the half-siblings were delighted and jumped into the ball pit.

"My name is Nicole Wilde, and he is my twin brother" said the vixen, pointing to her brother.

"My name is Jerry Savage, nice to meet you," said the rabbit.

"My name is Koka" said the red panda.

"And my name is Hana" said the wolf / fennec hybrid.

"Well, what if Nicole and Hana hide among the balls first, while me and Jerry look for them," Koka said.

The other children nodded. The vixen and the wolf / fennec hybrid got into the sea of balls first and behind them came the rabbit and the red panda.

…

"How nice it would be to be a girl again" Retsuko and Gori said at the same time, while Fenneko and Washimi just watched without saying anything. But they had all heard a third voice. When the four of them turned around they saw a gray rabbit that had a fur color identical to that of the vixen and the rabbit that were playing with Koka and Hana.

"Excuse me, you are the mother of the two children who are playing with our children" Retsuko asked while pointing at her and Fenneko.

When the rabbit saw the red panda and the fennec fox, she realized that the children who played with their respective children looked alike "Yes, I am".

"I see your children love to play a lot," Fenneko said as she watched the children.

"Yes, when they are at home they play so much that sometimes it is difficult to put them to sleep at night" said the rabbit.

"It's understandable, sometimes younger kids are like that" said Washimi

"By the way, is you alone? If you want you can sit with us" said Gori.

"Well, I'm not alone, but my companions went to order food, but I would like to while I wait for them," replied the rabbit.

When the girls sat at a nearby table, they introduced themselves in formation.

"My name is Retsuko" said the red panda.

"Mine is Fenneko" said the fennec fox.

"I am Washimi" said the secretary bird.

"And I am Gori" said the gorilla.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Judy Hopps. I come from The United States, from a city called Zootopia" said the rabbit.

"I know that city, once I and Washimi went on vacation to that place, about 10 years ago" said Gori.

"It was a lovely place, we were planning to go again, but with all the work we have, we haven't had time to go again," said Washimi.

Retsuko, Fenneko and Judy were surprised that the two of them have been to that city. Retsuko and Fenneko because they never mentioned that city, Judy because she met someone from another country to visit her home.

"Tell me, is it still a lovely place?" Gori asked.

"Yes it is, a few years ago when I joined the police department there were certain problems in the city, but fortunately after having solved the case with help, there haven't been many situations, in fact the city has remained peaceful since then" Judy said.

"You're a cop, you're great," Retsuko said.

"Yes, it was my dream since I was little. And although at the beginning many, including my boss who was the worst in that aspect, they didn't take me seriously, I managed to earn everyone's respect "said Judy.

Retsuko was surprised to hear that, it reminded her of when she started working in accounting, but unlike Judy, she herself has not been able to earn the respect of Director Ton or Miss Tsubone, the most she managed is that Komiya I became a fan of hers when she was part of the OTMGirls, but that was not the kind of respect she wanted, it even became quite annoying.

She was taken out of those thoughts when Haida and Ookami arrived, but they were accompanied by a red fox, a striped rabbit, and a fennec fox. They all brought the food they had ordered.

"Haida, Ookami, how good you came, introduced you to Judy Hopps. She comes from Zootopia" said Washimi introducing her with the hyena and the red wolf.

"Nice to meet you" Haida, Ookami and Judy said in unison.

"We want to introduce you to Nick Wilde, Jack Savage and Finnick. They also come from Zootopia" said Ookami.

"Nice to meet you" said Retsuko, Fenneko, Washimi, Gori, Nick, Jack and Finnick.

"I see you made new friends" said Jack as they watched their companions.

"You could say yes, and you three too," Judy replied.

"Do you know each other?" Washimi asked.

"Yes, Finnick is a good friend of the three of us" replied the rabbit pointing to herself, the red fox and the striped rabbit.

"Nick and I knew each other since we were young, we did illegal things, but thanks to Judy we ended up leaving that world and finding a better life," Finnick said.

"And Jack, well, let's just say it's a bit more complicated. And how do you know each other?" Nick asked.

"Well, Ookami and I are married," Fenneko said.

"While Retsuko and I are married," Haida said.

"And we are good friends with them. We even work in the same place" said Washimi pointing to herself and Gori.

"Well, you are welcome to sit here with us" Gori said while the others nodded.

Nick, Jack, and Finnick sat next to Judy, while Haida and Ookami along with Retsuko, Fenneko, Washimi, and Gori.

"By the way, guys, where's our order?" Judy asked.

"They told us they will be bringing it to us soon," Finnick replied.

...

Nicole and Jerry kept playing with Koka and Hana in the ball pit until they were a little tired. They surfaced.

"That was fun," the siblings said in unison.

"Same here" said the two friends.

In that the red panda a doubt came to his mind.

"Nicole, Jerry. I can ask you something. If you are twins, because you are of a different species and have different last name" Koka asked curiously.

"It's because we have a mom and two dads," Jerry replied.

"I've never heard of anything like it before, how can they have a mom and two dads?" Hana asked.

"We don't know, mom and our two dads have only told us that we will know when we are older," Nicole replied.

Right at that moment the four children began to notice a strange glow coming from their pockets. When they took out the items, Koka and Hana along with Nicole and Jerry were surprised to see the items the other duo had.

"You also have one of these" Hana said when she saw the jewels of the two siblings.

"We thought they were unique objects, where did they get them?" Jerry asked.

"We found it in a nearby park, in a sandbox," Koka replied.

"We found ours at the airport, behind a fountain," Nicole said.

Just at that moment the emeralds stopped glowing, but before they could say anything else their parents called them to come eat. They put the jewels in their pockets again.

As they came out of the ball pit they were surprised to see their respective parents, honorary uncle, and honorary aunts sitting together. So they went with them.

Everything was normal until the moment they finished eating and wiped their hands and mouths with their napkins. They got up from the table with the intention of leaving the restaurant when something unexpected happened.

One of the windows on the second floor of the building was broken and a number of robots began to enter the building through them. These surrounded Retsuko, Haida, Fenneko, Ookami, Washimi, Gori, Nick, Judy, Jack, Finnick, Koka, Hana, Nicole and Jerry. The children clung to the arms of their respective mothers.

The other people present on that floor took their respective children and escaped downstairs quickly, unfortunately since there were robots surrounding the outside of the building, no one could escape.

At that moment, a flying vehicle appeared outside the building, there was a being that was unlike anything that anyone had seen before in their lives, it had no fur of any kind on its body except for a large mustache of a color between orange and Brown. He wore dark purple glasses that covered his eyes, had a pointy pink nose, and wore a red and yellow suit, black pants and boots, and a pair of white gloves. He was accompanied in the vehicle by his three robot assistants.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman and I have come for the objects that the children have, if you don't give them to me, all of you will pay a very expensive price" he said in a threatening voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the chapter, I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger, since what I had planned for later would fill an entire chapter. I hope you liked it. Leave your comments to see what you think of the story.


	3. Songgretopia - The Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. In this chapter the characters of Zootopia and Aggretsuko will meet the heroes of the Team Sonic. Hope you like.

"Dr. Eggman, what kind of pathetic name is that?" Finnick said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, it seems like I'm late for the handing out of names at villain school," Nick said, joining in on the joke.

"Look what we have here, two foxes with a big mouth, I suppose they will not continue saying the same thing once I finish with the children" said Eggman pointing some missiles in the direction of the four children.

At that moment Nick and Finnick's teasing stopped and their expression changed to one of terror.

"What objects do you want?" Haida asked.

"They're colored jewels that children have called Chaos Emeralds" replied the Dr.

"But children don't have jewelry, they are too young to have something like that" said Ookami.

"They're not ordinary jewelry," said the yellow robot.

"They have extraordinary powers that you will never understand," said the gray robot.

"And we will use them to conquer the world," said the dark purple robot.

"And how can they know that our children have such emeralds?" Nick asked.

"With my latest technology machines, invented by me, I was able to detect the energy of emeralds. And if you don't believe me ask the kids," Eggman said.

"Koka?" Retsuko said.

"Hana?" Fenneko said.

"Nicole? Jerry?" Judy said.

The four children with tears in their eyes, with fear and without saying anything, took the emeralds from their pockets to the surprise of their parents, honorary uncle and honorary aunts. Definitely none of them had ever seen jewels like that, as they emitted a strange glow and energy.

"Come now. If you don't want something to happen to your children, hand over the Chaos Emeralds and I'll leave" said Eggman.

"It's okay. We will give it to them" said Washimi.

"Just leave the children alone," Gori said.

"Actually, they are the ones to deliver them," said the Dr.

"What? Why?" Judy asked.

"Why do you see that with their fear, and with how young they are, they're not going to try to do something so as not to give me the emeralds. They're more concerned with keeping themselves and you safe," Eggman said.

"We will never allow them to come near you or your robots," Fenneko said.

"Then they will force me to fire the missiles at the children," he said, holding up a control in his hands.

Everyone was scared, they noticed on his face that he was serious. They looked at each other, and Jack was the one who spoke for everyone else.

"Okay, we accept. But on one condition, give us control of the missiles to ensure the safety of the children"

Eggman smiled and threw the control at them, being caught by Finnick. Then Nick motioned for Koka, Hana, Nicole and Jerry to approach the Dr. with the emeralds in their hands, everyone was shaking in fear. The robots made a small space for the children. Tears still ran down their faces.

The flying vehicle entered the building and approached Koka, Hana, Nicole, and Jerry. They stretched out their hands and Eggman took the four emeralds. The vehicle then re-exited the building. Once he was gone, the children ran into his arms while crying in fear. Retsuko, Fenneko, and Judy began to comfort them.

"They did a good job." Eggman placed the emeralds in a container on the inside of his ship, then took a control in his hands. "And now I'm going to destroy you."

With that the robots closed the space preventing the children from now being able to escape either.

"What? But shall we give him the emeralds?" Ookami said.

"You even gave us his controller as proof," Retsuko said pointing to the controller in Finnick's hands.

"That control was false. It was a toy that I stole from a store. This is the real one and I plan to destroy all of them so that there is no evidence of knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds in this universe. So say goodbye" Dr. Eggman said as he put his finger close to the missile launch button.

They were all scared. Was this how they were going to end their lives? Was his destiny to be this? At the hands of a person they didn't even know what it was and had just met. Although some of them were in dangerous situations before, this was nothing in comparison. It had started as a good day and now ends like this. At that moment Haida and Retsuko hugged each other and hugged Koka; so did Ookami, Fenneko, and Hana; also Nick, Judy, Jack, Nicole and Jerry; and finally Finnick, who couldn't think of anything else than to hug Washimi and Gori. Everyone closed their eyes at the same time (except Washimi and Gori who mostly had them closed)

At that moment out of nowhere two beings appeared in that place and destroyed their missiles so quickly that the eye of any being couldn't see. The only thing that could be seen were two bursts, one was blue and the other was purple.

"It can't be, you again" said Dr. Eggman's annoying voice.

Hearing that; Retsuko, Fenneko, Haida, Ookami, Washimi, Gori, Koka, Hana, Judy, Nick, Jack, Finnick, Nicole and Jerry looked up and were surprised to see how each robot that surrounded them was destroyed two by two leaving them space free.

Finally the blasts stopped, revealed to two hedgehogs. One was tall with blue fur; while the inside of its ears, its muzzle, arms and abdomen were cream-colored, its eyes were light green and it had a black nose. The other was purple and a little shorter; its muzzle, arms and abdomen were also cream-colored, but slightly darker, its eyes were dark green, and it had a black nose as well. Both hedgehogs wore white gloves and socks. The blue hedgehog wore red and white slippers, while the purple hedgehog wore blue and pink slippers. The smallest hedgehog also wore a gray medallion in the shape of an electric guitar. Apart from that they didn't use any type of clothing.

"This is Eggman. You can never get rid of us" said the blue hedgehog.

"And as long as you keep doing evil we will stop you" said the purple hedgehog.

"I don't think you two can stop the four of us," said the Dr.

"If they can do it and they will even receive our help" said a female voice.

Suddenly 5 more beings appeared.

One was a pink-furred hedgehog with a fringe on her forehead; while the inside of her ears, her muzzle and her arms were cream-colored, her eyes were dark green and she had a black nose, she wore a red dress with white trim, red with white boots, white gloves, gold bracelets and on her head she wore a red headband.

Another was a two-tailed fox with yellow fur over most of his body and yellow fur on his snout, the tips of his tails and torso, the inside of his ears were white. He had a fringe on his forehead. He wore a red scarf, brown pilot glasses on his head, brown mechanic gloves, brown boots and a brown tool belt, he wore no other clothing apart from that.

The last three were echidnas, two red and one orange, one was older than the other two. One of the red echidnas and the orange echidna had purple eyes, while the other red echidna had blue eyes. All three had a white crescent-shaped mark on their chests. The greater echidna wore a brown hat with three blue circles on the front that had white stars. The younger echidnas had tribal markings on the tops of their heads; the one that the orange echidna had the design of a strip of light brown color that extended by the superior part of the head and that culminated in the shape of a triangle; the one with the red echidna was square in the center and three lines above it, one vertical and two diagonal lines, which were cream-colored. All three wore brown bracelets on their wrists and forearms. They wore white gloves that had spikes in the knuckle section and brown boots. Finally they used tribal brown colored fabrics that covered the body from the waist to a little below the knees, the fabric of the greater echidna was two tones of brown, while that of the younger echidnas were brown with red for the echidna orange and brown with orange for the red echidna. The three echidnas were naked torso.

"As you see, we are more than you four" said the greater red echidna.

"But we have more robots and more missiles that we will use to destroy you. Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, now" said Eggman.

The three robots pressed buttons, and this time another army of robots arrived, and more missiles appeared, although this time they didn't focus on taking the inhabitants of Japan and Zootopia as prisoners.

"We must escape now, but without making a sound," Judy said.

"I agree, it's now or never," Retsuko said.

They took the children and began to go down to the first floor in silence. But before going out to the main section, they saw that the entrance was still surrounded by robots, although they had their backs to the building, and strangely enough the other people who were in the restaurant had disappeared.

"Where did they all go?" Haida asked.

"Could it be that this Eggman took them prisoner and took them away," Finnick said.

"If that's the case, I think we should stay hidden here," Ookami said.

"I don't think it's necessary," said Washimi.

"It's true, look" said Gori pointing to a corner.

They saw two girls, a girl and a boy, beckoning them to come over in silence.

One was an orange echidna, her eyes were blue, her snout was cream and her nose was black. She wore a white sleeveless shirt-like garment, a traditional tribal skirt with beige, green and red triangular patterns. She wore a gold necklace and a tiara-shaped band on her forehead, both decorated with a blue jewel in the center. She wore white gloves a pair of blue bangles on her wrists, she wore a pair of white sandals with white bandages on her legs. Her dreadlocks were also wrapped in white bandages similar to those on her legs.

The other looked similar to an alien mixed with a plant. Her hair was green, while her skin was a slightly paler green. Her eyes were blue and she lacked a nose. On both sides of her head she had red flower buds which were closed. These cocoons were surrounded by two gold colored headbands. She wore a green and white dress with long sleeves, a red charm on the chest, white leggings, and green shoes.

The girl and boy resembled the alien and the two-tailed fox upstairs, but with some differences. The girl had yellowish-green hair, while her skin was the same color, but paler. Her eyes were green and she also lacked a nose. On her head she had a white flower which was open. She was wearing a short-sleeved turquoise shirt, a pink skirt, and purple shoes. The boy had green fur on most of his body, except for the snout, the tip of his tails, his torso and the inside of his ears where it is white. His eyes were blue. He wore a black jacket with red and yellow trims on the arms and which he wore buttoned in the center. She wore white gloves, white socks, red and white sneakers. She wore no other clothing other than that.

The group approached without making noise so as not to alert the robots outside and try to do something.

"You are the last ones left up there" asked the orange echidna.

They all nodded without saying a word.

"What a relief, we help the other people escape from the restaurant. You better follow us" said the alien.

The group followed the two girls and the two boys through a hole in the floor.

...

A battle was raging upstairs. The blue hedgehog and the purple hedgehog took care of the missiles, the pink hedgehog with the help of a gigantic hammer and the greater echidna took care of the robots. While the two-tailed fox and the two younger echidnas took care of Eggman and his robots. The battle was a lost cause for the villains as always.

"Dr. It is better that we start the withdrawal, before they realize that we have the emeralds in our possession "said Decoe.

"That's right, we'll have another chance to destroy them off. Keeping the emeralds under security would be a better idea right now," said Bocoe.

The Dr. thought about it for a moment and accepted. He pressed a couple of buttons on his vehicle.

"I hate having to show up and leave without destroying them, but I have one very important thing to do. We will meet another time" said Eggman to disappear from the place at high speed, taking the scientist and the three robots.

The robots surrounding the building followed the vehicle.

"Well that was a quick way for them to go," said the red echidna.

"Yes, I wonder why they did it" said the fox.

"Well, who cares. The fact is that we made them run away" said the pink hedgehog.

"For now it is better that we meet with the others" said the blue hedgehog.

With that the three hedgehogs, the fox and the three echidnas left the building, leaving it completely empty and with no one inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the chapter ends, in the next the characters from Zootopia and Aggretsuko will have a proper presentation with the Sonic characters and it will be revealed how the Sonic characters ended up in that universe.
> 
> Also for those who don't know, yesterday a new Sonic animated series for Netflix and a Zootopia animated series for Disney+ were announced.


	4. Questions And Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 4. As I mentioned in the previous chapter here it will be revealed how Team Sonic came to that universe. Hope you like.

Somewhere in the city, two blocks from the restaurant, the orange echidna along with the older alien, the lesser alien and the little fox accompanying them arrived at a small den with the inhabitants of Zootopia and Japan who had helped escape. It wasn't a place that was in good shape, but it wasn't so bad that it was dangerous for everyone to be here. The place was very dimly lit, but there was a little light where they were gathered.

"Well, they'll be safe here for the moment," said the orange echidna.

"Thank you very much" they said at the same time, although the inhabitants of Japan and the striped rabbit from Zootopia bowed their heads in thanks.

"There is no reason, but you still can't leave, there are some questions we want to ask you if you don't mind," said the older alien.

They all looked at each other and nodded a bit confused.

"I'm glad to see that you agreed to answer our questions," said a voice from the shadows.

From there came the three hedgehogs, the three echidnas and the adult fox from before.

"I know they must be confused, but once we explain everything to them, they will leave doubts. First let us introduce ourselves. I am Sonic The Hedgehog" said the blue hedgehog.

"I am Amy Rose, Sonic's wife" said the pink hedgehog.

"I am Speed Rose The Hedgehog. Sonic and Amy's son" said the purple hedgehog.

"I am Miles Prower, but my friends know me as Tails" said the yellow fox.

"I am Cosmo Prower, Tails's wife" said the green alien.

"We are Flora Prower and Alex Prower" said the yellowish green alien pointing to herself and her brother.

"We are Tails and Cosmo's twin children" said the green fox.

"I am Knuckles The Echidna" said the greater red echidna.

"I am Tikal The Echidna, Knuckles's wife," said the greater orange echidna.

"We are Locke The Echidna II and Pachacamac The Echinda II" said the youngest orange echidna pointing to himself and his brother.

"We are Knuckles and Tikal's twin sons," said the youngest red echidna.

As on previous occasions, the inhabitants of Zootopia and Japan showed up.

"Well, they want to ask us some questions," said Sonic.

"Me first, where do they come from?" Judy asked.

"We come from a different planet than this one, which is located in another dimension. It's called Mobius," Knuckles replied.

"What is that planet like?" Ookami asked.

"Well, it's a peaceful planet for the most part and similar to this one, although there are some customs a little different from here," Cosmo replied.

"How did you end up here if they came from a different dimension?" Finnick asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but we can tell you if you have time to listen to it," said Tails.

They all nodded.

"Since they are somehow already involved in this, because Eggman already knows them and knows who they are, they better know everything" said Sonic.

Flashback

Eggman was at his base making his typical evil smile. In his hands he had the 7 chaos emeralds that he just obtained, and not satisfied with that, his three robots brought with them an emerald larger than the other 7 that was bright green and they were connecting it to a machine.

Inside a glass container Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Speed, Flora, Alex, Locke II and Pachacamac II were trapped. The pink hedgehog, the purple hedgehog, and the orange and red echidnas tried to destroy the crystal in different ways; as the pink hedgehog used its hammer, the purple hedgehog spun into a ball and threw itself against the glass, the orange and red echidnas tried to destroy it by striking with their fists. But despite their efforts, they achieved nothing.

"Don't even bother trying to break it. It took me a long time to find a material resistant to any attack that you can use" said Eggman mocking them.

"What are you planning to do Eggman?" Asked Amy, still hitting the glass with her hammer.

"Oh well, in the last few months I have realized that the amount of times I have tried to destroy them has only led to a great deal of failure, and remembering our stay on planet earth several years ago, I came up with this new plan. It started with capturing you girls and your children, and luring your pathetic husbands here, once I capture you I will cause chaos control and send you to another reality, from which you will not be able to return, since I will make sure to keep you emeralds chaos with me" said Dr.

"I don't think that will happen Eggman" said Sonic, who appeared in the company of Tails and Knuckles.

"Oh, look who made it, just in time," Eggman said.

"Yeah, just in time to beat you up. Free our families and deliver the emeralds right now," Knuckles said.

"That is not going to be possible" said Decoe.

"You guys better join them," said Bocoe.

"We insist," Bokkun said.

Suddenly another glass container fell trapping Knuckles and Tails, Sonic due to his super speed was able to avoid being caught.

"Guys, I'll get you out of there" said the blue hedgehog.

"We'll be fine, stop Eggman first" said the yellow fox.

The red echidna just nodded.

"Well Eggman, if you want a fight you have it."

The blue hedgehog started spinning into a ball shape and lunged at Dr. Eggman and his robots, who were unaware that Sonic was a distraction.

At that moment, without anyone knowing, a black hedgehog appeared with red stripes on its quills, arms and legs, and a white lock on its chest; who wore red shoes with white, white gloves and gold limiters on her wrists.

He arrived at that place when he realized that his wife and three children had been kidnapped. At that time he had already rescued them and asked them to hide, that after helping the others he would return for them and they would escape from the place.

As he could feel the energy of the chaos emeralds, he teleported to the place where they were and appeared in a place out of sight of Eggman or his three robots. Upon locating the crystal containers, he teleported to one of them where Amy, Cosmo and Tikal were with their respective children. These were overwhelmed by their presence.

"Make no noise, now hold on to me" said the black hedgehog.

They all did as he asked and were teleported out of their temporary prison.

After that, the black hedgehog teleported back to the second glass container to free Tails and Knuckles, and after that he reunited them with their families.

"Tails!" Cosmo said.

"Knuckles!" Tikal said.

"Father!" said Flora, Alex, Locke II and Pachacamac II referring to their respective parents.

The two families had a brief group hug after reuniting, and some even let out some happy tears.

"Well, it's time to help Sonic recover the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald" said the black hedgehog.

They all nodded their heads.

Sonic was on the ground, strange as it seemed for Eggman and his robots, his enemy was fighting him in a strange way. Since it didn't seem like he was fighting seriously.

"Come on Sonic, you have fought much better in step, or is it that with your age you no longer have the same agility as before" said the Dr. as a mockery.

The blue hedgehog responded with a mocking laugh as he got up off the ground.

"If you didn't think twice, what I created for you was a distraction, while Shadow rescued the others" said the blue hedgehog.

Behind him appeared his wife, son, and friends ready to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

Eggman began to smile and snapped his fingers, suddenly the room began to fill with a thick mist that prevented everyone from seeing.

"And I see that you didn't think I would have a backup plan," Eggman said.

Eggman began to activate the device to cause the chaos control and teleport them out of that universe, but he did not have enough time when he was suddenly hit from the back causing him to release the emeralds that were left on the ground, these began to emit a small glow.

At that very moment, Eggman's robots approached to see what was happening, but between the three of them they tripped and crashed into the device pressing a button, which neither knew which one they had touched specifically.

The master emerald and the chaos emeralds began to cast white glows across the entire site that could be seen through the haze and spread throughout the entire site enveloping everyone at the base.

End of Flashback

"So that's how we got here" said Sonic finishing his story.

"But this is how they came, and you are all here, where is this Shadow and his family?" asked Jack.

"We don't know, when we got to this universe, we all ended up in separate places, we haven't even been able to find them yet" Amy replied.

"How long have you been in this universe?" Washimi asked.

"About three months. And until today we had not been able to locate Eggman or his robots" Tikal replied.

"By the way, before we found them we were able to locate that in the restaurant where they were there were 4 chaos emeralds like the ones we have. They got to see them, " said Tails.

At that moment the yellow fox showed them the cyan emerald, the red echidna the purple emerald, and the blue hedgehog the white emerald. The people of Zootopia and Japan were surprised to see those emeralds. They were identical to the ones they saw before, but in different colors.

"Yes, we saw them. One red, one blue, one yellow and one green" said Gori.

"The kids had found them without us knowing it," Nick said.

"But when Dr. Eggman showed up, he threatened to harm our children," Fenneko said.

"He told us that if we gave them to him it wouldn't hurt them," Retsuko said.

"But as you can see, he didn't keep his promise and almost destroyed us all," Haida said.

"We are sorry for that, if we had arrived a little earlier you could have avoided all that experience" said Sonic apologetically.

"But with that now we are in a dangerous situation if Eggman has four emeralds" said Tikal.

"He's 4 and we're 3. And things could get worse if he finds the master emerald," Knuckles said.

"You don't know where it is?" Washimi asked.

"Since we met we have tried to find it, but since we do not know if it stayed in our universe or if it also came here" said Amy.

"And we cannot risk speculation, as if the master emerald is in our world, it would be fine," said Cosmo.

"But if it's here and he finds it, and he also finds the emeralds that we have, all will be lost to this universe," Tails said.

Everyone present showed concern in their eyes, even the children who were the most scared.

"But don't worry, we've been fighting him for a long time and we've always beaten him," said Sonic.

"Out of curiosity, what kind of being is Eggman? Since it doesn't look like us or you" Retsuko asked.

"Eggman is a human being," Knuckles replied.

"Human being?" Nick asked.

"Yes, he comes from a parallel version of our planet where human beings like him inhabit it" answered Tails.

"And are they all just as evil to him?" Finnick asked.

"No, most of the people are good, one time most of us were there and met a lot of good people. He's one of the few exceptions," Amy replied.

"But are there beings like us?" Ookami asked.

"Yes there are, but they are not thinking beings, they act as our ancestors did, some are even pets, although yes, humans treat them well" Knuckles replied.

Hearing that, everyone imagined what their own species would look like in that universe.

"One more thing, that chaos control destabilized the multiverse a bit when it happened, since not only those who come from our universe ended up in this reality, there are beings that come from at least two other universes, and there are also series that come from of this same reality, but of different solar systems. And I have only found data on some beings that are from this country, but that the chaos control brought them to this specific city" said Tails.

"If it's not a problem, can we help you with something?" Haida said suddenly.

The inhabitants of Mobius were shocked by the help that they suddenly offered.

"I'm sorry, but this is a dangerous situation. You guys better get back to your normal lives and leave us to work," Knuckles said.

At that moment the striped rabbit took out an identification that he had hidden in the pocket of the pants he was wearing.

"I am an international secret agent, and if the planet is in danger I must keep it safe. So they need me. I can contact the agency I work for and they can help us locate the master emerald, the missing chaos emeralds, and wherever Eggman and his robots are hiding. Also Nick, Judy and Finnick could help as they are trustworthy and have helped me in various missions" said Jack.

"On the other hand we are from here in Japan, we could help locate beings from other realities, planets and cities, and make them aware of what is happening and how they got here" said Ookami pointing to himself, to his wife and friends.

The Mobius inhabitants looked at each other, formed a circle where they began to mutter something and then parted to look at those they had rescued.

"Well, we discussed it and we agree that they help us, but they cannot tell anyone about our presence. This is for the safety of you and your loved ones. It's okay?" Sonic said.

They all nodded their heads.

"Out of curiosity, you have nowhere to go or where to stay" asked Gori.

"Well, we've been staying here since we arrived three months ago," Amy replied.

"Well, in gratitude for saving our lives, I want to offer you to stay in my home, there is enough space for all of you to stay" offered Gori.

"Isn't it a hassle?" asked Tikal.

"Of course not," Gori replied.

"Well, if that's the case then it would be fine, but where do you live to be able to use chaos in control and teleport us over there, because if we go outside they could see us and we want to keep a low profile" Knuckles said.

"Here it is" said Gori showing him a picture of his home on her cell phone.

"Well, everyone, hold hands and be careful not to let go," Knuckles said.

All of them even tried to ensure that the children were also supported by their parents.

"Chaos Control" said Sonic holding the emerald he had in his hands.

A white glow lit up the whole place, and when the glow completely disappeared they were all gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is where the chapter goes, possibly there will be brief appearances of other characters from Zootopia and Aggretsuko in the next chapter, and the whereabouts of Shadow and his family may be revealed.


	5. A New Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 5. As I mentioned in the previous chapter here it will be revealed where Shadow and his family are in this chapter and the news of what happened in Japan will fly everywhere. Hope you like.

The group appeared in a luxurious apartment that had large windows in which you could see much of the city, there was a large amount of furniture and paintings that looked quite expensive. It was also large enough for the entire group to fit in the living room.

"Wow, nice place" Finnick said being the first to speak.

"I agree, it is just as luxurious as the hotel where we are staying," said Nick.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Gori asked.

"It's not far from here," Judy said looking through the windows at the exact place where the hotel was located and she could see it from there.

"It's near the Carrier Man Trading Co." Jack finished.

"Wow, that's amazing," said Ookami.

"Why?" Finnick asked

"We work there," Haida said, pointing to himself, his wife, and his friends.

"What a coincidence," Judy said.

"If it's true, what you say about that hotel and compare it to this place, both places would be the same as Thorndyke mansion" said Amy.

"Thorndyke Mansion?" Fenneko asked.

"It is the home of the Thorndyke family, it is in Station Square city in the dimension that Dr. Eggman came from" Tails replied.

"Tails, Amy and I lived there for several months at the time chaos control sent us to that planet 22 years ago," said Sonic.

"That is a story I would like to hear," Retsuko said.

"We could tell you if you want, but at another time, because if this is like last time, we might stay in this dimension for a while," Knuckles said.

"Well, first of all, I think we should plan how to locate the other beings that were brought to this city by chaos control" Tikal said.

"Yes, but first, I think we should not involve their children in this plan, since at their age and without any skills to defend themselves they would be in danger of being caught by Eggman" said Cosmo.

"I agree with that, it would be better for them to maintain their normal lives, but since they cannot be left alone, it will be a good idea that their respective children take charge of protecting them," said Washimi.

Sonic and the others looked at each other and nodded.

"Children, you can come closer, I want to tell you something" said Sonic to the nine children.

They approached Sonic, who began to observe Koka, Hana, Nicole and Jerry.

"What if while we are in this universe all of you could be friends with my son, and the children of my friends?" he said pointing to Speed, Flora, Alex, Locke II and Pachacamac II. "They know many play that you will like."

The children were excited to hear that, even their tails began to move from one side to the other.

"If you want you can play in the other room" said Gori leading the children to a door.

Once they were in the other room, Gori closed the door so the children wouldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Well, now yes. It's already a bit late to try to locate Eggman or the series that were teleported here by chaos control, but we can agree to do it tomorrow" said Tails taking two items from his tool belt.

One was a gray device that had a screen where you could see the chaos emeralds that the fox and his friends would have, and the other was a metal box.

"What is that device?" asked Jack, in all his time as a secret agent he had not seen anything like it and he was interested in seeing that device.

"It is a locator for the chaos emeralds, it was thanks to him that we were able to get to where you were when you were being attacked by Eggman" replied the fox.

"Interesting, can you give it to me for a moment" asked the striped rabbit.

Tails handed it over to him and Jack began to ask him various questions about the device and its functionality, but they spoke in technical language that none of the others in the room could understand. Even Nick, Judy and Finnick who had known Jack for several years didn't know that side of him when it came to technology. Everyone lost track of time listening to that conversation.

It took about 20 minutes, when they finally finished talking about the chaos emerald tracker, but after that Jack pointed to the metal box.

"Oh this. It is a box that I invented where we keep the chaos emeralds, when they are inside they cannot be detected neither by the tracked, nor by any device that Eggman can build, let me show you" said the fox.

Tails took the cyan emerald and put it in the box, then closed it. When Jack saw the tracker he saw that the emerald had disappeared. Then Tails beckoned Sonic and Knuckles to pass him the other two emeralds and when he put them in the box they disappeared from the radar too.

Again Jack asked Tails several questions about that box which would last a long time, so the others decided to watch television for a while while they waited for them to finish talking, they could not get ahead with the others since they would have to return later to give the same explanation twice.

...

Meanwhile on the other side of the world it was already night. In the city of Zootopia, Bogo and Clawhauser were at the police station, they were the only ones who were there. The reason why they were the only ones in the station is because they knew about the existence of the 5 beings that were with them in Bogo's office; the cape buffalo was talking to a black hedgehog and a white bat, while the cheetah was in the company of an 18 year old red echidna, a 14 year old silver hedgehog and a 2 year old black bat watching tv with them to distract them of the conversation as they ate a bowl of cereal despite what time it was.

"So, let me understand this. You come from another dimension, you were teleported here because of what you call chaos control, you have been here three months, and you need to find the chaos emeralds to return to your world "said the Cape Buffalo.

"Exactly" said the black hedgehog in front of him.

"Well, it's a hard story to believe, Mr. Shadow and Mrs. Rouge. But seeing what you can do Mr. Shadow, I guess I must believe you. But there is something that worries me, if as you say the chaos control brought you here, then that means that your enemy is also in this universe" said Bogo.

"Yes, but we don't know where it might be. It can be anywhere in the world right now and we don't know" said Shadow.

"It is true, when he does not want to be found he knows how to hide, he has already done it several times, there was an occasion that he was hidden for 6 months, but sooner or later he will appear" said Rouge.

"I think it will be sooner rather than later, Mrs. Rouge," Clawhauser said as he saw that the television program that was being broadcast had been interrupted to broadcast a story about something that had happened in Japan. "If that's Dr. Eggman you're talking about, he's on TV right now."

Shadow, Rouge, and Bogo headed to where Clawhauser was with the younger mobians.

"An hour ago a restaurant was attacked in the city of Saitama in Japan, for what seems to be a being of unknown origin, according to the security cameras we were able to capture that he had a small group of hostages" said the voice Peter Moosebridge on TV.

Bogo and Clawhauser, seeing some of the hostages, recognized them.

"But they are Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, Agent Savage and Officer Wilde's friend," Bogo said in surprise.

"The children are with them too," Clawhauser said in a voice that reflected fear.

"Apparently the being wanted a type of jewelry that the hostages had and once he forced the children to be the ones to hand them over, he tried to destroy them all. It would have ended in tragedy if it weren't for a group of unknown heroes who appeared to confront this being, giving the hostages the opportunity to flee the scene. So far the hostages and the heroes have reappeared, but we will keep you posted on any news," said Fabienne Growley's voice on TV.

After that she returned to regular programming on the TV channel.

"It seems that Eggman has already appeared, as I said once years ago, Eggman is too vain not to be seen for long" said Rouge.

"At least we already know where to go" said Shadow.

"Wait a minute, you can't go there alone," Bogo said with a cold tone, it seemed that he was not going to allow them to leave the city, but it was not like that. "They are not going to leave without our help. There are certain preparations to be made, but Clawhauser and I can take them without revealing that you are coming with us."

"That is ok? Won't they have problems with work?" asked Rouge

"Of course not. We would just say that we are going to Japan to find out that our officers are in good condition. In the end we owe it to you, after what you did for us last night, "said Clawhauser.

"Well if that's the case, we have to hurry, the faster we get to Japan, the faster we will end this problem" said Shadow.

…

Right then and there, back in Japan, Tails and Jack had finally finished their cycle of questions and answers.

"Wow, a brilliant mind like yours would be a good help to the agency I work for. There we gather the brightest minds that with their ideas could build devices that would serve to save the world. You would even get along with many of those who work there" said the striped rabbit.

"Well, maybe I can help while I'm here. At the end of the day I like to use my inventions to help" said the two-tailed fox smiling shyly.

When they turned around to see the others they were distracted from their conversation by watching a movie.

Seeing that Tails and Jack had finished their conversation, it was time to discuss the other part of what they were going to do, but before they could turn off the TV, the transmission of the film was suddenly cut to show a news of last minute.

"Good afternoon, Saitama City. We interrupt the regular programming to give you the news of an attack that occurred today at a local restaurant. The security cameras were able to capture the images of a being accompanied by an army of robots attacking the premises. Most of those who were there were able to escape safely with the help of a group of four unknown beings who appear to be an echidna, a two-tailed fox and two aliens; but a small group was caught as hostages, after the children were forced to deliver some strange emeralds to the attacker, he almost was going to destroy them all, but a group of heroes formed by what appear to be three hedgehogs, another two-tailed fox and three other echidnas saved them. But after the attacker and his robots escaped, these beings left. The last hostages left the restaurant, but their whereabouts are unknown, and the police are currently searching for them. But the most mysterious question for this reporter is why most of these heroes don't wear clothes or are semi-naked. Questions that don't seem like they will have answers. Meanwhile here we will leave you the video taken by the security cameras so that you can see what happened" said the reporter.

While the surveillance video was being played, each of the residents became concerned for various reasons. Those from Japan and Zootopia because when their family, friends or acquaintances saw that video they would be worried and would start calling them on the phone and would ask them questions that they could not answer, and if they took to the streets they would be surrounded by a large number of reporters. In the case of the inhabitants of Mobius, that their anonymity has disappeared before the public eye as it happened years ago when they were on planet earth, they only hoped that they would also be accepted in this dimension.

"And so, this is something that I'm sure no one asked, some for not being rude and others because they felt uncomfortable doing it, but because you guys are not fully dressed, while the girls are" asked Fenneko directly surprising her husband and friends.

"Oh well, on our planet it is normal for male beings to not wear clothes while female beings do. There are very few exceptions that if they dress completely" answered Sonic.

"But that didn't seem strange to them" Fenneko asked again.

"No, what's more, that has been something that has always happened in our plant even since I was born 4000 years ago" Tikal replied.

"4000 years ago!" the inhabitants of Zootopia and Japan said in unison.

But before they could say more, the cell phones of almost everyone in both cities started ringing (except Finnick's) And when they checked them, they got text messages on their social media as calls. They assumed that their acquaintances saw the news, which apparently was broadcast around the world. In social networks Retsuko, Fenneko, Haida and Ookami had received messages from their co-workers such as Kabae, Komiya, Anai, Tsunoda, Manumaru, Resasuke and Inui, as well as from some friends such as Puko, Tadano, Manaka, Migi, Hidarin and Hyodo. Both Retsuko and Haida also received both messages and calls from Retsuko's parents and grandmother, which is strange since they didn't know that Retsuko's grandmother knew how to use a cell phone in the first place. Fenneko and Ookami received calls from Fenneko's parents. Washimi received calls from her sister Washiko and strangely enough she seems from her ex-husband. Gori received calls from her parents. Nick got calls from his own mother. Judy got calls from her parents Stu and Bonnie. Jack received calls from the boss he had at the agency he worked for.

They all answered their phones at the same time, and the only thing that could be heard were phrases like "We are fine", "Nothing serious happened", "Don't worry, everything is over", "The children are fine and healthy"; and in Jack's case "I'm sorry I didn't report it, but some things happened that you should know."

"Well, I think it would be better to leave you talking for a while with your relatives, but if it is okay with you, while we can agree on who will be in charge of helping you find the chaos emeralds and the beings that come from other dimensions" said Finnick.

"Well, I agree, we'll update you later, as we can't put this off any longer," Sonic said.

...

Meanwhile, back at his base, Dr. Eggman was placing the chaos emeralds that he had obtained in a container, where they could not be located, while he was checking something important on a tablet that he carried in the hand of he.

"Well, the emeralds are hidden. Now we need to find three more emeralds, and the master emerald" said the Dr.

"But sir, we don't know if the master emerald made it to this universe as well," Decoe said.

"As far as we know, it could have stayed on our planet," said Bocoe.

"It seems to me that the Dr. knows something that we don't," Bokkun said.

"Nonsense, I just discovered its whereabouts, and it is in this universe, but it is not near this city, and apparently Sonic and the others do not know where it is, so it will be our opportunity to take it" said Eggman showing in the Den monitor the exact position where the emerald is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the chapter, in the next chapter we will distance ourselves a little from the adventure and we will see a little of the home life of the Aggretsuko characters after the experience of having met Sonic and his friends. And the confusions of the Zootopia characters with their relatives and acquaintances after having gone through the same experience.
> 
> As the year 2021 has started, I wish you all a happy new year who have a good time with your families and loved ones.


	6. Aggretopia - Call From Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter 6, as I said before we will see what the communications of the characters of Zootopia and Aggretsuko with their relatives and acquaintances would be after they appeared in the news.

Back in Japan, at Gori's apartment, the calls were still going on for the inhabitants of Zootopia and Japan.

Nick and Judy had their respective phones in hand, and they were on a video call. In Judy's were her parents Stu and Bonnie, and in Nick's was her mother Mrs. Wilde. Ironically, Nick's mother and Judy's parents were in the same place, in Mrs. Wilde's apartment, since a few hours before Stu and Bonnie had come to visit the city of Zootopia to keep her company after Nick, Judy, Jack, Finnick and the kids went to Japan.

"Are you completely sure that everything is fine?" said Mrs. Wilde.

"We haven't seen them appear in public since the attack on the news so we are concerned," Bonnie said.

"The kids are fine?" Stu asked.

"Yes, they are fine" Nick replied.

"They are playing in the other room," Judy said.

"I think we should go over there to see that everything is okay," Bonnie said.

"There is no need for them to do that. We assure you after that nothing has happened" said Nick.

"Besides the ticket is quite expensive, this trip we did thanks to Jack if you don't remember" said Judy.

"Okay we'll take his word for it, but after this, they could call us at least twice a day to find out they're okay," said Mrs. Wilde.

Nick and Judy looked at each other and responded in unison "It's a promise."

"Well, before closing we want to know where the others are," said Stu.

"Well, Finnick is ordering room service, while Jack is talking to his boss about an important work matter," Judy said lying partly so they wouldn't know what was really going on and wouldn't worry.

"And the children are playing in the other room. Do you want to talk to them?" Nick asked.

Stu, Bonnie, and Mrs. Wilde nodded.

Nick, passed his phone to Judy as she got up from the couch and went to find Nicole and Jerry. It didn't take long once he brought them in, he put Nicole on his lap and Jerry on Judy's lap. After that he took the phone back from him.

"Hello grandfather, hello grandmothers" said both children when they saw the fox and the two rabbits on cell phones.

"Hello children, how are things there?" asked Mrs. Wilde.

"We're fine" they both said with a smile.

Although the adults through the phone could see that the children, although they didn't say so, it could be seen that they were still a little scared by the lived experience.

"And tell me, they've made friends there," Bonnie asked.

"Oh yes, we first met Koka and Hana, they are 6 years old and from here from Japan" Nicole said.

"Then we met Speed, Flora, Alex, Locke II and Pachacamac II, they are a little older than us, but they are nice" said Jerry.

"Great to hear that. And have you played many games with them?" Stu replied.

At that Nicole and Jerry began to tell them all the games they have played and how they had fun. Seeing all about it, which made them forget the scare they had hours before, which was just what the adults on the phones wanted.

Despite the unusual relationship between Nick, Judy and Jack; Stu, Bonnie, and Mrs. Wilde accepted the relationship as they wanted their respective children to be happy. Even over the years the three of them had become honorary father figures to Jack, as his biological parents died when he was 10 years old. This relationship led to even Mrs. Wilde seeing Jerry as just another grandson and he seeing her as a grandmother despite not being related in a blood or legal way, and even her treatment with him was exactly the same as her treatment with Nicole.

And the children's conversation with their grandmothers and grandfather went on for a while longer, as there were many things they wanted to tell them.

Meanwhile, elsewhere Jack was talking to the head of the agency he worked for. She was a female mouse that had pale beige fur, a black nose, and blue eyes. She is wearing a tight black business dress.

"So that's what happened, the heroes who saved us are looking for those emeralds to be able to return to their universe" said the striped rabbit.

"And according to what you told me, Agent Savage, that Dr. Eggman also comes from the same universe the heroes came from," said the female mouse.

"In part that is accurate, since he lives in the same dimension as them, but his birthplace is another dimension inhabited by beings like him known as humans."

"Are those human beings dangerous like him?"

"No, most of them are peaceful beings, but without the help of the chaos emeralds they couldn't reach this universe. So there is no need to worry about that".

"But according to them, there are beings from two other universes who came here."

"Yes there are, but we haven't found them, so they can be anywhere in the city."

"When will the search for the chaos emeralds and the beings of the other universes begin?"

"As of tomorrow, after what happened today, I don't think the city is calm enough to facilitate the search. Besides, it's getting late here".

"I understand, well, thanks to the photos you send of the chaos emeralds that you have there, we can start investigating about them, we will also start looking for traces of Eggman."

"Well, that will be very helpful."

"Agent Savage, I know this sudden event will cause you to be unable to take the vacation that you planned to start today, but as soon as all of this problem is resolved, then it will be granted at the originally agreed vacation time."

"Thank you so much Mrs".

"Don't even mention it, as you know, you is one of the best agents in the agency, you has even come to match his parents. They would be proud of you if they could see you now."

Jack was quiet for a few seconds. He remembered his parents, and the moment when gave the sad news that they had died and he had been orphaned.

"By the way, Agent Savage, taking into account what happened, we can remove your children from that place and keep them in the agency until everything is safe there. And they could come back to you when this is all over. "

"Don't worry about that, we already have everything under control, and taking into account what they went through, I don't think it's a good idea to separate them from us."

"Okay I understand, well that's all for the moment."

"Over and out".

After the call ended, Jack went with Nick, Judy, and the children to make sure that Judy's parents and Nick's mother didn't worry about him as well.

On the other side of the room Retsuko and Haida were trying to calm down Retsuko's mother and grandmother. One because she was angry at how easily Koka was allowed to get close to that evil being and the other because she was scared of what would have happened if the heroes had not appeared. They had already spoken with Retsuko's father who was out of town, he was easy to deal with and he was already quite calm when they closed the call, but with the women of the family it was another story. Even though they didn't have the speaker on, you could still hear their voices through cell phones.

"Retsuko, that was very dangerous, what were you thinking, you are her mother. You are supposed to protect him" said Retsuko's mother.

"Seeing what happened on television left me so scared that I almost had a heart attack," said Retsuko's grandmother.

Retsuko was among annoyed by her mother's comment that if it weren't because there were people she just met in that place at the same time she would have started singing Death Metal with all the strength she could, and at the same time she was nervous about her grandmother, who despite being strong for her age, was still worried that something like that was going to happen to her.

Haida tried to calm his mother-in-law and his grandmother-in-law. But it was impossible. But the worst came in a brief moment.

"Taking into account what has happened, we have both decided to move in with you for a while" said Retsuko's mother.

Retsuko's grandmother nodded.

Retsuko and Haida got nervous hearing that. They remembered that after Retsuko got pregnant, but before Haida and Retsuko got married, they both came to live with them and last but not least they had a schedule for what they had to do. He had a hard time even preventing them from throwing away things of value to them like Haida's bass or Retsuko's microphone. Even after the wedding and after Koka was born they stayed a while longer to make sure everything would be okay.

Although Retsuko and Haida loved them both, they could sometimes get a bit heavy, which is why they sometimes needed to get away from them to de-stress, with Retsuko singing Death Metal and Haida accompanying her playing bass.

"But the hassle is not necessary," Haida said.

"It's not a bother, what's more, we are already outside you apartment, and we're going to go inside," said Retsuko's grandmother.

"With what key? We have the only key to the house," Retsuko said.

"Oh, we sent for a copy of the key a few months ago," Retsuko's mother said.

"It can't be, she did it again" Retsuko said mentally.

"Well, we are waiting for you at home, don't delay, in the meantime we will prepare dinner" said Retsuko's mother and she ended the call without letting Retsuko and Haida answer.

They both went blank. There would be no going back.

Ookami and Fenneko had already talked to Fenneko's parents, but now they were taking care of social media, as they were receiving a lot of messages from their co-workers and acquaintances. Since there were so many, they were divided in half.

But there were two troublemakers: Tsunoda and Kabae. Both didn't stop asking question after question about what had happened, in the case of Tsunoda because she wanted to take selfies with the heroes to upload them on her social network to have more followers and on Kabae's side she wanted to know everything she needed to tell to her acquaintances both inside and outside the company.

It was a huge amount of time until they were able to try to calm them both down.

"Wow, that was tiring. Those two are hard to make them stop" said Fenneko.

"Yes, but you would imagine what the situation would be like if the two of them were here right now" said Ookami.

"Yeah, I just hope the two of you don't team up to find out... Oh no!"

"What's wrong Fenneko?"

"If they team up it could be dangerous, when I teamed up with Kabae a few years ago when Retsuko was dating Tadano, we were about to describe them, if it weren't because he leaked on social media first. So if it is a bigger event like this, it will surely not take long to discover it".

"You have to keep up appearances as much as possible at work," Washimi and Gori said suddenly, who had already finished their respective calls.

"That's easy to say, but not easy to do," Fenneko said.

"And more if everyone saw us on the news" said Ookami.

"All they have to say is that when we escaped from the restaurant the heroes left without saying a word," said Washimi.

"And don't show any emotions about it if they ask more questions," Gori said.

"Well, we'll have to try. We have no choice, since at the end of the day we cannot stop going to work" said Ookami.

"Besides, I will talk with the CEO so that the company prohibits talking about this issue so that it doesn't disturb employees who were involved in that situation against their will," said Washimi.

"Well, that would be very nice of you," Fenneko said.

"Well, in the end we are all friends, we always do each other favors when we need them most" said Gori.

...

Meanwhile in the detective agency in some unknown place on the planet, the boss had been in a meeting with her agents where she was talking to them about Dr. Eggman and the plans he had, they needed to investigate all over the planet to find his guard. Once located, her mission would be to take him and his robots prisoner and take them into custody.

From afar, observing the gathering, was a light tan fur and blue-eyed vixen wearing a turquoise short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls; which she carried a toolbox. She wondered what had happened so that all the agency agents were together at the same time.

Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Hi, this is Skye. Oh, it's your Finnick, how's your vacation going? Yes, I'm at work right now. Do you want me to keep an eye on Judy's parents and Nick's mother so they don't leave Zootopia? Why? Oh, now I get it. Well, I'll take care of that, right now. Goodbye".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the chapter. As you can see, Finnick and Skye know each other, but no, they will not be a couple, they are just friends. In later chapters it will be revealed how they met, and no, Jack had nothing to do with their meeting. Well, I hope you liked the chapter.


	7. Songgretopia - End Of The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter 7. This chapter closes on the first day the story unfolds.

Finnick closes his phone after making a call. He then looks at Nick, Judy, and Jack, who had Nicole and Jerry with them. "It's fixed, someone will watch Judy's parents and Nick's mother so they don't come and they safe in Zootopia."

"Well that takes a load off our shoulders, but what will happen to our families" said Ookami holding Hana in his arms.

"Eggman could track us down and try to harm them as long as we hand over the remaining emeralds" Retsuko said taking Koka's hand.

"You don't have to worry about that. That's what we're here for" said Amy.

"Eggman is always used to making appearances where he wreaks havoc to get our attention," Knuckles said.

"So I don't think he will try to kidnap any of his family, unless we are present, and if he does we can rescue them in the blink of an eye" said Sonic.

"At the moment, all you can do is go to the police and show yourself as they are surely still looking for you worried that something has happened to you after you escaped from the restaurant," said Tails.

At that moment all the inhabitants of Zootopia and Japan realized that it was true, they spent so much time talking with the inhabitants of Mobius that they forgot that the authorities were still trying to locate them.

"You go, we will stay here" said Cosmo.

"The faster, the faster they can get back," said Tikal.

They all nodded and left Gori's apartment temporarily leaving the Mobius heroes alone.

...

When they reached the ground floor, they left the building and went to the police station.

At first the walk seemed completely normal, but on the way they ended up being surrounded by a large number of reporters who began to take a large number of photographs, recorded them with video cameras, held microphones at them, and began to ask a lot of questions. While the adults had a reaction of surprise, the children had a reaction of fear, since the last time they were surrounded in that way they were about to die if it had not been for the appearance of Sonic and the others.

"Where they ended up when they escaped from the restaurant."

"Where do those heroes come from?"

"Do you know their names and where they are right now?"

That amount of questions began to anger Retsuko who mentally began to sing Death Metal with all of her strength.

"STOP BOTHERING AND GET AWAY!"

"DON'T YOU SEE WE JUST GOED THROUGH A BIG TRAUMA!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GET DISTURBED ELSEWHERE AND LEAVE US ALONE?!"

"YOUR PRESENCE IN THESE MOMENTS STRESSES ME. IT STRESSES ME VERY! "

Just then, a group of policemen appeared at the scene and pushed the reporters back and made them leave the scene.

"We are sorry for that, I'm the head of the police department, we need you to accompany us to the station to declare what happened today."

"It won't be a problem sir. We were on our way to the station anyway" Washimi said.

"All right, follow me," said the chief of police.

...

After talking to the police, only Nick, Judy and Jack were left talking to the boss while the others waited for them outside the office.

"According to reports I have, you, Mr. Wilde, and you, Ms. Hopps, are Zootopia police officers, while you, Agent Savage, are an undercover agent for an agency with ties to this country. And they are on vacation here, is it true?" said the chief of police.

"Exactly" said the red fox, the female rabbit and the striped rabbit.

"I suppose you know where the beings that helped you escape are, right?"

The three of them fell silent without saying anything.

Come on, you can trust me. Our profession at the end of the day is to protect the innocent. And with that strange being that attacked a few hours ago, we must obtain the most information that is known to stop him.

Nick, Judy, and Jack looked at each other. They knew they weren't supposed to tell anyone about Sonic and the others, but it was their duty so that the police could have information from Dr. Eggman as well, so that they would also be of help in stopping him.

Once they finished counting everything except the location of the heroes and not mentioning their names either. So they don't know that they will still have contact with them unless it is really necessary.

"Well that's all I needed to know, I'll stay in touch with you in case something important happens. You can go now".

"Thank you very much, sir," Judy said.

"No, thanks to you. One more thing, each of you will be escorted to your respective homes so that the reporters will not bother you again," said the police chief.

"That sounds good. Thanks" said Jack.

After they went out and met their friends once more, they told them what the police chief asked them.

"Are you sure it was a good idea?" Washimi said.

"Yes, after all the police could be of help in any case where people need to be evacuated" said Nick and then said in a low voice "Apart from the fact that we didn't tell him where Sonic and the others are and we didn't mention their names."

"They also told us that they would escort us to our respective homes," said Jack.

"So we better decide what time we will meet tomorrow," Judy said.

After having a conversation, they agreed to meet at 9 in the morning at Gori's apartment.

Having decided everything, then they were told that the patrols that would escort them to their homes (hotel in the case of the inhabitants of Zootopia) so the group said their goodbyes and took separate groups.

...

When they got home, Haida (carrying Koka in his arms) and Retsuko entered, once the door was closed, Retsuko's mother and grandmother were already standing in front of them.

"Because they were late in coming, you don't see how worried we were, when we finished talking on the phone we expected them to come home immediately" said Retsuko's mother.

Retsuko's grandmother was just standing next to her daughter with her arms crossed without saying anything.

Everyone expected someone to say something after that, but Retsuko only walked over to her mother and her grandmother and then hugged them both at the same time as she let a couple of tears escape from her eyes. Despite the stress she had from the previous call, she was happy to see them face to face again, after that situation she survived, she was grateful that for the moment everything had ended and that she was at home with her relatives, although she also would have liked it to be her father was there too, but she understood that for work reasons she had to be away, although she said she would return as soon as possible.

Retsuko's mother and grandmother understood what she was going through at the moment they both reciprocated the hug. Haida seeing the reaction of his wife decided to comfort her, also bringing his son with him. In the middle of the family embrace there were the hyena and the 4 red pandas, which due to the size of the first one he made the others were connected to the embrace.

When they finally broke away from the hug, Retsuko's mother and grandmother realized that it was best to let Retsuko relax for the remainder of the day.

"Well, we already prepared dinner, if you like you can sit down to eat" said Retsuko's mother.

"And we made sure to prepare you favorite food," Retsuko's grandmother said.

Hearing that, their spirits lifted a bit and they went to the dining room to see the food prepared.

Haida, Retsuko, and Koka sat in front of the table, and Retsuko's mother and grandmother sat behind them.

The five began to pray for the food for the day. Once they finished they began to eat dinner in silence.

...

Ookami, Fenneko and Hana had just got home. After what had happened that day, they felt good to have come home. It was time to rest from that exhausting experience. When they noticed, they realized that Hana had fallen asleep in Ookami's arms. Fenneko took her daughter gently, carried her into her room and laid her gently on her bed, wrapped the sheet around her, kissed her forehead and then left the room, closing the door gently.

"Poor, that's if she left her exhausted" said Ookami.

"At least she's safe at home by now," Fenneko said.

"You believe that the children who came with Sonic from his world can protect Hana and the other children."

"Of course, you saw how Speed faced Dr. Eggman's robots, he must have fought him several times despite his young age."

"I wonder what kind of world Sonic and his friends come from if they face situations like the one we live in today every day."

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind going there one day, just to get out of the usual daily routine."

"Are you talking seriously?".

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no".

"Changing the subject, you think that Washimi can convince the president of the company not to allow himself to speak about today's event."

"Knowing her you will achieve it on the first try."

...

Nick, Judy, Jack, Finnick, Nicole and Jerry were in their hotel room, despite the comfort they felt when they got there that morning, now it felt heavy. Knowing that Eggman could attack at any moment, they had to be vigilant to protect the children, who at that moment were still scared that day. Judy took her two children in her arms and to calm them down, she began to sing one of Gazelle's songs. Both children were fans of hers and listening to her songs relaxed them.

"Mom, we could sleep with you and our parents tonight," Nicole said.

"We don't want to be alone tonight," Jerry said.

Nick, Judy, and Jack looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course, you can stay with us," Judy said.

Nicole and Jerry's eyes began to sparkle with joy as they said at the same time "Thank you mom, thank you dads."

"And if any robot comes to bother us, I'll take care of them with this" Finnick said waving a baseball bat that he had brought with him and was waving it from side to side. "I will throw them in one fell swoop into the ocean."

Nicole and Jerry started laughing upon hearing that.

"By the way kids, it's almost bedtime, they want to talk one more time with grandpa and grandmothers before going to bed," said Nick.

"Yes!" both children said in unison.

"Well come closer" said Jack taking the phone from him and dialing the number to make the video call.

...

Washimi and Gori were talking on the phone. Each had returned to their respective home.

"So while we were gone they tidied up your apartment a bit and made dinner," Washimi said.

"Yes, they said it was a token of appreciation for letting them stay here" said Gori.

"And what are they doing right now?"

"Well after dinner they locked themselves in the room I lent them. They are apparently discussing how to find Dr. Eggman's base. "

"They haven't told you anything about that."

"No, they just concluded that their base is not in the city, so it could be anywhere in the world."

"That is partly a relief as the city dwellers are safe from having him around, but partly it is concerning as you never know where he may appear from."

"They said the same in their conversation. By the way, you think that the beings that they mentioned that come from other realities are good people like them".

"If they haven't caused trouble and are in this city, then they must be peaceful beings as well."

"You think there are handsome boys among them, they might want to use my dating app."

"I doubt it".

...

"It's strange, even though Eggman took possession of 4 of the chaos emeralds I can't locate them with the tracker" said Tails.

"It's not possible, it should mark his position right now, unless Eggman has created a container identical to yours" said Sonic.

"So it means we can't locate them," Amy said.

"That courage! It's going to be difficult for us to get back to our dimension," Knuckles said.

Tikal and Cosmo noticed the spirits of their respective husbands and friends, so they tried to calm them down.

"You have to calm down, Eggman has had disappearances like this before" said Cosmo.

"We are sure to find it before we know it," Tikal said.

The other four sighed and calmed down, knowing that they were both right, as getting upset out of worry or anger would not solve their situation.

While that was happening Speed, Flora, Alex, Locke II and Pachacamac II were marking on a map of the city. They were trying to figure out where the beings that like them also came from different dimensions could be.

"So if we're not wrong, they must have appeared on the perimeter of this city," said Speed.

"But we can't be sure they stayed in town after being here after three months," Alex said.

"I agree, apart from if they are equal to the other inhabitants of the city, we may never be able to find them" said Flora.

"We must not lose hope, if like us they are separated from our dimension, they must still be disoriented from being in a different place" said Locke II.

"And for sure they are desperately trying to find a way to go home right now, as we are doing right now," said Pachacamac II.

...

As all that happened with the heroes the day finally turned to night, and finally the inhabitants of Zootopia, Japan and Mobius went to sleep after a long and exhausting day, knowing that tomorrow they would have another long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the chapter ends, from the next chapter characters from other fandoms will appear, although they will not be main characters, you will see them from time to time.


	8. The Search (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8, from that chapter characters from other fandoms apart from Zootopia, Aggretsuko and Sonic X begin to appear. Also from chapter 8 to chapter 14 they will all be taking place at the same time.

A new day has begun in Japan. The inhabitants of Zootopia, Japan and Mobius were once again meeting in the same apartment today.

"Well, we have already decided how the groups are separated, as Retsuko, Fenneko, Haida, Ookami, Washimi and Gori are from this city, each of you will divide into group of two, and you will be accompanied by Nick, Judy and Finnick" Sonic said.

"Why should we be accompanied by them, can I do things alone?" Finnick said.

"Come on Finnick, you've never been to this country, much less outside of Zootopia," Nick said.

"Yeah, but I can work alone, that's no problem for me, so we could cover more ground that way," Finnick said.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"Yes. 100 percent," Finnick replied.

"Well OK. That could be beneficial to us," Knuckles said.

"Well, to start: Nick, Haida and Ookami will go to the north of the city" said Sonic.

"Judy, Retsuko and Fenneko will go south," Amy said.

"Washimi and Gori will go east" said Cosmo.

"And finally Finnick will go west," Tikal said.

"While that happens, Jack will stay with us while we try to find out more about the whereabouts of the master emeralds and the missing chaos emeralds" said Tails

"While you children will be in the care of our children so that they are safe from any danger, so they will not have to worry about them" said Sonic.

They all nodded their heads.

"By the way, before you go have this" Tails held up a tray that had a large number of clocks on them.

"What are they?" Ookami asked.

"They are communicators. I created them so they can communicate with us, I made them look like watches so they go unnoticed. We have ours too," Tails replied.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tikal, Speed, Flora, Alex, Locke II and Pachacamac II raised their arms to reveal their wrists where their own communicators were.

The people of Zootopia and Japan had their own communicators and put them on, including the children.

"Okay. These communicators have both the option of speaking and the option of danger. When you need to communicate with someone, press the button on the right and then mention on behalf of who you want to speak to. Pressing the button on the left will send us a signal to warn us if there are problems with Eggman or some of the robots, so we will come to your aid. If another type of problem occurs that does not involve Eggman still call us to help with anything." Tails told them explaining the functionality of the communicators.

"That's it?" Fenneko asked.

"Almost. We discovered that the beings who were brought to this universe or to this city because of chaos control ended up absorbing into their bodies some of the chaos energy, which is inactive within them, but these communicators can capture that energy when they are close to you" said Tails.

"Well that will make things easier" said Gori.

"Well, with this, all you need to know is ready. Meet us again here at 4:00 PM," Knuckles said.

They all nodded and left.

…

Retsuko, Fenneko and Judy were in the south of the city, they had just got off the subway and was walking random streets trying to find whoever they had to find. Easier said than done, though, since they didn't even know who to look for in the first place. While looking they decided to have a conversation. Judy took advantage and told Retsuko and Fenneko how she met Nick and Finnick and the first big mission that she solved with Nick's help.

"I see that you experienced a dangerous situation" said Fenneko.

"It was, these days I miss solving cases like that. But with two children at home I cannot expose myself to so many dangers. Although it was not the only case that I solved of that magnitude "said Judy.

"Was there another?" Retsuko asked.

"Yes, when Nick and I were already working together in the police station, the chief entrusted us that we had to work together with Jack who had assigned a mission in which would have to work with the Zootopia police department to catch a criminal who was hidden in the city. At first Jack was quite distant with us, and he didn't talk to us unless it was something to do with the mission. After we asked Finnick to help him work as an undercover agent and find information on the criminal. When he found out and fled the city, the four of us went after him. When we cornered him, there was an exchange of gunfire where Jack was wounded. Nick and I got him out of the place while Finnick for his part managed to take care of the criminal" Judy replied.

"Wow, I guess that was a critical moment for everyone," Retsuko said.

"And how did Jack recover and become closer to you?" Asked Fenneko.

"While Jack recovered he explained to us that the reason he was distant with us was because in the past he carried out various missions with other companions with whom he became good friends, but he was always unlucky that each time that one died in the line of duty, Jack blamed himself for it. That was why he promised himself not to have friends and only to have professional relationships. After learning about it, we convinced him that it was not good to be alone, and that if his companions were here they would be disappointed in the lonely lifestyle that he decided to take. Jack fell silent and let several tears escape from his eyes. Nick, Finnick, and I could tell from his expression that it was the first time he'd cried in years. I gave him a hug to comfort him, he reciprocated it and it was clear that he really needed comfort at that time. After that event, Jack decided to return to live in Zootopia, since until that moment he lived in the agency. And he became a close friend of the three of us," Judy replied.

"At least everything ended well in the end," Retsuko said.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted when their communicators began to blink, they looked to see that they were not calls or signals from Eggman. Which means that they are close to those who are searching. But as the place was packed with various city dwellers it would be difficult to locate them.

They were so distracted watching the communicator that they ended up accidentally crashing with two beings that were walking in the opposite direction. All three fell to the ground.

"You are fine," said a male voice.

"If we're okay" Retsuko replied.

When the rabbit, the red panda and the fennec looked up, they saw two lynxes in front of them. One was taller than them, almost the height of Nick, Haida, and Ookami. The other was shorter than the first, but taller than Judy.

The tallest lynx was white with red stripes on the ears, on the arms, on the lower part of the eyes, on the tail and on the chin. The fur on either side of his jaw looked like a short beard. He had quite thick black eyebrows. The pupils of his eyes were yellow while the irises were brown. His nose was red. The tip of her tail was hairy. His body was quite muscular build. He wore a sleeveless black T-shirt, black pants with a black belt, and brown boots.

The shortest lynx was yellow with brown stripes on the ears, arms, and tail. He had quite thick brown eyebrows. The pupils of his eyes were white while the irises were green. His nose was deep pink. The tip of his tail was hairy. Unlike the other lynx, his build was slightly slimmer. He wore an orange t-shirt with blue short sleeves, blue pants with a black belt, brown gloves, brown boots and a flat brown hat with her ears poking out. On his back he carried what appeared to be a silver-colored backpack, which strangely looked metallic.

"Let us help you" said the white lynx holding out his hand.

The yellow lynx also held out command of him to help them.

Retsuko and Fenneko got up with the help of the taller lynx, while Judy got up with the help of the shorter lynx.

"Thank you very much" all three said at the same time.

"You're welcome," said the shorter lynx.

"I guess they were worried about something they didn't see where they were walking" said the taller lynx.

"Eh well, we were looking for someone, but we don't know who he is exactly," Fenneko said.

"And how do you know who you are looking for?" the taller lynx asked.

"It's complicated, I can only say that they are not from here, but we know that they have been in this city for 3 months after a strange event happened," said Judy.

"You mean a white light that enveloped the whole place and that when it disappeared we ended up in this city" said the shorter lynx.

The rabbit, the red panda and the fennec were surprised to hear that.

"Yes exactly," Retsuko said.

"Did that happen to you too?" the two lynxes asked at the same time.

"Not us, but who sent us to look for you, yes" Fenneko replied.

"If you don't mind, we could ask you a few questions about what happened to you," Judy said.

"Of course, but not here. Let's go to another place not so crowded" said the tallest lynx.

While the tallest lynx was with the three girls, the shortest lynx was a little further behind when suddenly a voice began to speak to him.

"You're sure we should trust them," said the backpack on his back that turned out to be actually a small green-eyed robot, who contracted his limbs to pass like a backpack.

"Of course, they know those who can help us get back to our planet" said the shorter lynx.

Finally they came to a small cafeteria and ordered some coffee. Then they sat at the table furthest from the rest of the customers.

"So what are their names?" Judy asked.

"My name is Ratchet," said the shorter lynx.

"And my name is Alister Azimuth" said the tallest lynx.

The three girls showed up with the two linx.

"Where do they come from?" Fenneko asked.

"Well we were both born on the planet Fastoon, which is now in ruins," Alister replied.

"And before I got here I was residing on the planet Veldin" Ratchet replied.

"So you are aliens?" Restuko asked.

"Well, you could say that yes, our species is known as Lombax" said Alister.

"But it seems that we are quite similar to the inhabitants of this planet, so we go unnoticed," said Ratchet.

"Where are Fastoon and Veldin left?" Judy asked.

"Faston is located in the Polaris galaxy, while Veldin is located in the Solana galaxy," Ratchet replied.

"Both galaxies are close to each other, but unfortunately they are located very far from this galaxy," added Alister.

"And tell us, what were you doing before you got here?" Retsuko asked.

"I'm a hero who is in charge of defeating criminals and galactic supervillains, I had just returned home from a mission, it was night when suddenly the entire area where I live lit up white. When I found out, I had appeared in this city on top of a building. Fortunately there were no more inhabitants near where I lived because if they hadn't ended up here too," Ratchet replied.

"In my case, you may not believe it, but I'm not supposed to be alive right now. It was assumed that I had passed away a few years ago, in a sacrifice to save Ratchet and the universe, from an event that was going to happen because of me, and in the subsequent explosion I ended up dying. I don't know what happened before arriving on this planet, since I was deceased, but the first thing I remember was waking up on this planet again alive and with my body restored, and with Ratchet hugging me with joy that he was from I'm coming back" Alister replied.

"If it weren't for the strange things we've been through since yesterday, it would have been hard to believe them, but taking into account what we're going through, their stories don't seem strange to me. By the way, what's the name of your little robot friend that comes with you" asked Fenneko.

"What do you mean Fenneko?" Retsuko asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear Ratchet talking to someone on our way here and looking at his back as he did so?" Fenneko said.

Alister and Ratchet made her nervous, to notice that he noticed.

"Don't worry, we will be careful so no one notices," Fenneko said.

"Okay," Ratchet said, taking off what looked like a backpack and putting it on the table.

What looked like a backpack, then he took the form of a small robot of a shorter stature than Retsuko and Fenneko.

"Judy, Retsuko, Fenneko, this is Clank, he is my best friend and we have had many adventures together" said Ratchet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Clank.

"The taste is ours" said the three girls.

"So you know what that light was that brought us here," Clank asked.

The three girls began to explain the story that Sonic and the others had told them. Once the two Lombaxes and the robot were finished, they finally understood why they got there, although still wondering why Alister came back to life.

"First of all, we have to tell those who sent us to look for them that we already found them," Retsuko said.

Judy took the communicator from her, pressed the right button, and said that she wanted to talk to Tails.

"Hi Tails, this is Judy. We already found the first group that was teleported here by the chaos control. Did you guys go out of town? Oh I understand. Don't worry, we can do that. Bye," Judy said.

"What happened?" Fenneko asked.

"They left the city, they found traces of the master emerald, so they went looking for it and Jack accompanied them" Judy replied.

"And what will we do now?" Retsuko asked.

"Well, they told me to take them to the apartment and wait for them to come back," Judy replied.

"They have no problem accompanying us" Retsuko asked the two Lombaxes and the robot.

"Of course not," Ratchet replied for all three.

After that, Clank hid his limbs from him again, Ratchet put it back on as if it were a backpack. They all paid for their coffee and left the cafeteria in the direction of Gori's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the chapter focused on Judy, Retsuko and Fenneko. The next one will focus on Nick, Haida and Ookami, but I will leave you as a surprise who you will find.


	9. The Search (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9. As happened in the previous chapter, the main characters will find characters from other fandoms in this chapter as well. This chapter runs at the same time as the previous chapter.

Nick, Haida and Ookami were in the north of the city, they just left Gori's apartment. They had decided to walk a bit since possibly on the way to where they were going they might be able to find those they were looking for.

"So you play bass Haida, it's great," Nick said.

"Umm, thanks. Although I still don't consider myself an expert" said Haida.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so modest. I've seen you play and you do well. I've even seen you teaching Koka to play" said Ookami.

At that moment Nick put his arm around Haida in a fraternal way and said "I would like to see how you play one day, maybe you could teach me to play too" said the fox.

"Well maybe when this is all over I can make some time in a weekend" said the hyena.

"That's fine with me" said the red fox.

"Hey guys. That doesn't seem strange to them" said the red maned wolf.

When Nick and Haida looked where Ookami pointed at them.

There they saw four beings, that if they were not because they wear strange clothes that they had not seen before and that in three of them they were similar to each other. Each of them was of a different species.

The first was a fox with light brown fur over most of his body, while it was cream colored on the snout section, the front section of its neck, the tip of its tail, and on its head. His eyebrows were cream-colored, green eyes, and brown nose. In stature he was the second tallest of the group. In clothing he wore a green pilot suit with a red scarf, a black belt with a gold-colored triangular buckle, a white jacket, and silver boots.

The second was a pheasant with blue plumage and a long tail. The plumage around his eyes was red, his eyes were green, and his beak was yellow. In stature he was the tallest of the group. In clothing he wore a red pilot suit with an orange scarf, a gray belt with a rectangular gold-colored buckle, a white jacket, and silver boots.

The third was a green toad over most of his body, with the bottom of his head being a shade between green and cream. His eyes were blue. In stature he was the shortest of the group. In clothing he wore a yellow pilot's suit, a white belt with a white rectangular buckle, black gloves, gray boots, a cap red with a white front. Unlike the others, he did not wear a scarf or jacket.

The fourth was a brown rabbit, whose muzzle, the middle part of its face and its eyebrows were cream-colored, its nose was brown. In stature he was the third tallest of the group and he was also the oldest. He wore a red general's suit with yellow buttons and yellow shoulder pads, red pants, and black boots.

After having seen them they suddenly noticed that their communicators began to blink, they began to slowly approach them, and with each step they realized that the blinks were getting faster.

"It's them," Haida said.

"And how do we approach and what will we tell them?" Ookami asked.

"Don't worry, leave it to me," Nick said.

The red fox moved away from the hyena and the red maned wolf to get closer to the other fox, the pheasant, the toad and the rabbit.

Haida and Ookami just watched as Nick approached them with a friendly smile. After about 5 minutes passed, he motioned for both of them to come closer. They were amazed at how easily she was able to talk to them, and they agreed to talk to a stranger.

"Well, let me introduce you. They are Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and General Peppy Hare" he said while pointing to the brown fox, blue pheasant, green toad and brown rabbit respectively.

"And they are Haida and Ookami, who live in this city" he said while pointing to the hyena and the red maned wolf.

"Nice to meet you" they all said in unison.

"So you know how we got here, right?" Fox asked.

"Yes, it is a bit complicated, but we could discuss this elsewhere" Ookami replied.

"This place is very crowded with people and we don't want anyone to listen to us," Haida said.

"If that's the case, then we can go to our apartment. Nobody will bother us there, since apart from us, we have four others who also live with us and who also come from where we come, "said Falco.

"Sounds good," Nick said.

...

After about ten minutes of walking, they reached one of the tallest buildings in the city. They entered and went to one of the elevators.

"How did you manage to get an apartment here?" Haida asked.

"Well, in these three months that we have been here, we have all been working, to have enough money to be able to survive, to have a temporary home and food," said Peppy.

Just then the elevator doors opened and the group got out. After leaving, they walked down the hall and arrived at a specific apartment.

"Well, here it is" said Slippy taking a key and putting it in the lock to open the door.

When he opened the door and everyone came in, he closed the door again. The apartment was completely neat and clean. And it was quite spacious, very similar to Gori's apartment.

"Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy are early today," said a voice that came from another room.

Right at that moment a robot appeared in the living room that had a golden colored body with the sections that joined its limbs were silver colored. On his chest he had a logo similar to that of a fox on all fours which was green and had a red visor that is supposed to be where his vision sensors are supposed to be. In stature he was taller than everyone else in the room.

"I see they brought visitors" said the robot looking at Nick, Haida and Ookami.

"Yes, ROB. They come to explain to us what happened that brought us to this planet" said Fox.

After that, the robot presented itself with the red fox, the hyena, and the red maned wolf.

"Do you know what that white light was?" asked the robot.

"We don't know much about it. But those who sent us to look for them gave us an explanation of what happened. So if you have time we can tell you about it," Nick said.

The brown fox, the pheasant, the toad, the rabbit, and the robot nodded, and asked him to take a seat.

They were given the explanation of how the chaos control was activated and how the inhabitants of Mobius were looking for the missing chaos emeralds to cause another chaos control that would take them back to their universe.

"Wow, how many of those emeralds do you have right now?" Slippy asked.

"Those who sent us to look for them have 3 right now, while their enemy has 4" Ookami replied.

"Although they are trying right now to find a way to locate it, and retrieve the emeralds," Nick said.

"At least we have a little hope of going home," said Peppy.

"Although we also want to know where you came from," Haida said.

"Well, I was born on the planet Papetoon and Falco was born on the planet Zoness. Although we both currently live on the planet Corenia. Slippy and Peppy do come from the planet Corenia" said Fox.

"Those planets are in the Lylat system. That system is very far from where this planet is," said Falco.

"What were they doing at the time they were teleported here?" Nick asked.

"Well, we were coming from a rescue mission, as an army of mercenaries who wanted to take over Corenia had kidnapped Peppy. We teamed up with our rival team known as Star Wolf to rescue them. It was a tough battle, but we managed to come out victorious" said Falco.

"When we were coming back in our Arwings, in the direction of our ship known as Great Fox. But when we were about to enter ROB told us from our ship that an unknown energy was approaching us" said Fox.

"We tried to get to the Great Fox in time so that if the power got to us, it wouldn't damage the Arwings. But just a few feet from reaching it, white light appeared and enveloped everything around us. We lost communications with each other," said Slippy.

"When we woke up, we were in the middle of a park. Fortunately no one was around when we showed up and the five of us were together, but there was no sign of the Star Wolf team, neither were the Arwings or the Great Fox" said Peppy.

"Out of curiosity do you think it was the Star Wolf team who stole your Arwings and your ship?" Ookami asked.

"At first, that was the first thing we thought about, considering our past history with them. But when we finally found them, they didn't have their respective ships either, and they had been looking everywhere for them," said ROB.

At that moment, someone was heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oh, it must be them" said the robot getting up and heading for the door.

After opening the door, three month beings entered, looking less friendly and more intimidating. Once they entered ROB closed the door.

The first was a gray wolf, whose fur on the muzzle, the middle of the head and the tip of its tail was a lighter gray. His eyebrows were light gray. His right eye was purple. His nose was black. He wore a blue laser-proof vest over a black suit that had purple markings, he wore a black glove, boots, and knee pads. He also wore a metal belt with a purple buckle. He also wore gray spiked shoulder pads and wore a colored patch over his left eye.

The second was in green chameleon. He had yellow markings under his eyes and black dots on the top of his head. His eyes were blue. He wore a dark purple laser proof suit that covered his entire body including the tail. He also wore a metal belt with a purple buckle. He wore gloves and boots made from the same material that I brought him, but while his boots are dark in color, his gloves are white.

The third was a black panther. He had a white mark on his right cheek. The pupils of his eyes were green, while the irises were black. His nose was white. He wore a blue and white laser proof suit. On his chest section he wore a gold colored shield. He wore a gold colored metal belt. He wore gloves and boots made of the same material as his, but while his boots are blue with gold, his gloves are white with a gold stripe around the edges.

"And who are these three strangers?" said the wolf with the most serious face and few friends that he could put.

"They are our guests, they were explaining to us what was the reason why we ended up on this planet" he said with an angry face.

"Oh seriously? And do you know how to get us home?" Said the chameleon ironically.

"Of course they know it, but they still need some things to do it" said Falco a bit annoyed by the attitude of the chameleon.

The panther just ignored the conversation.

"Who are they?" Haida asked.

"They are the members of the Star Wolf team. The one in the middle is called Wolf O'Donnell and he is the team leader. The one on the left is named Leon Powalski. And the one on the right is their newest member, Panther Caroso," said Peppy.

"Although we no longer have an enmity relationship with them, but a more neutral relationship, Fox and Falco still have a great rivalry with Wolf and Leon," said Slippy.

At that moment Nick's communicator began to ring. Everyone present heard the sound and fell silent. The red fox, looking at his communicator de él, realized that it was a call from Judy.

"Hello Carrots. What's going on? Really? We also. They what? Oh well. Let's hope they get it. And it is. I'll tell the others. Bye," Nick said.

"Who was?" Haida asked.

"Was it Carrots?" Nick replied.

"Carrots?" Ookami said.

"Carrots is Judy. It's the nickname I've given her since I met her. Carrots told me that she, Retsuko, and Fenneko have just found some of those who were sent to this dimension with chaos control. And I told him that we too" said the red fox.

"And what else did she say?" asked the hyena.

"Well, she spoke to Tails, but he told them that he had left the city with Stripes to search for the master emerald, who had detected it. And if you're wondering who Stripes is, it's the nickname that I gave Jack years ago. Carrots also said that us to go meet at Gori's apartment" said the red fox.

"So what do they say? Are you coming with us? "Haida asked.

"Well, if there is a way back to the Lylat system, then we will go with you," Fox said.

Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Rob nodded.

Then Nick, Haida and Ookami looked at the other three as if silently asking them.

"Well, at the end of the day we have nothing to do at the moment, so yeah, let's go with you" said Panther answering on behalf of himself, and also of Wolf and Leon.

"Well, if that's the case, time to go, but what do we do with ROB. Is it not going to attract attention? "Ookami asked.

"Sure he will, but if someone asks we'll say he's a person in disguise and we go to a manga convention. So we could explain why we come dressed like this" said Slippy.

Once everyone agrees, they leave the apartment, go down in the elevator and leave the building to go in the direction of Gori's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the chapter ends. This chapter focused on Nick, Haida, and Ookami. The next one is going to focus on Washimi and Gori, so stay tuned.


	10. The Search (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10. As happened in the two previous chapter, the main characters will find characters from other fandoms in this chapter as well. This chapter runs at the same time as the two previous chapter.

Washimi and Gori were in the east of the city, they had just left Gori's apartment. The two friends reflected calm in their faces and ways of walking as when they were at work. They passed everywhere with their eyes fixed ahead.

"How long do you think it will take us to find them?" Gori asked.

"I ignore it. This city is very big, so they could be anywhere. We could take hours on this," Washimi replied.

"Well, if that's the case, then I think we should start there" said the gorilla pointing to the park, which was the same one they had visited the day before.

"And why there?" asked the eagle.

"If that was where Koka and Hana found the emeralds, perhaps we could find some clue of the others who came to this dimension because of them" said Gori.

Well, not a bad idea. Then let's go" said Washimi.

Both friends came to the park. It was not as crowded as the day before, and more considering what had happened the day before. It was noticeable that for that reason there were not many children, but there were few. Although it was noted that they were being cautious for some situation that seems suspicious that put them in danger.

"Washimi I have thought something" said the gorilla.

Her friend watched her without saying anything.

"Maybe those beings if they want to use my App when they find out about it."

"Don't tell me you've been thinking about that since yesterday."

"Of course, after years ago the app said that Haida and Retsuko were soul mates and it was 100 percent correct. And since it has come to unite other couples, I thought it could be extended to beings from other universes".

"Perhaps you think that the beings who are lost in this universe are at this time more interested in finding a partner than in going home."

"Of course there is, there is always time to find love and be happy with that other person."

"You never change".

Washimi lowered her head when she suddenly noticed that her communicator and Gori's were blinking.

"Gori, our communicators" said the eagle as she and the gorilla looked at her arms.

"That means they are close. I'm going to show you my application".

"Concentrate."

She could see those who were in the park were a lot of parents with their children, but she could see that some of them had unusual coat colors. They thought it must be them, so they calmly approached. There were a total of 5 families and each of them had children.

The first was a family of two male spouses who had two sons:

One was an orange bear and afro hair with dark orange sideburns. He wore a yellow disco shirt and pants and cream and orange platform shoes.

The other was also a bear, but he was cream-colored, wearing a red hat, a red robe, red pants, and red slippers.

One of the children was a cream-colored bear like the second adult bear. He wore a small yellow and red cap with a propeller on top, a long-sleeved yellow shirt, red pants, red and yellow shoes.

The other child was also a cream colored bear like the second adult bear and the other little one, although unlike the other bear this was a baby, it also had orange hair like the first adult bear, only this baby had curly hair and it was not an afro. He wore a long-sleeved red button-down shirt, yellow pants, and red and yellow shoes.

The second family if it was of two male and female spouses who had a son:

One was a green bear. He wore a green beret with a colored logo of varying shades of orange. He wore a button-down shirt and green military pants, black shoes, and a gray identification tag. On his shirt were orange stripes on his shoulders denoting his rank as a sergeant.

The other was a red porcupine, his quills were a darker red color which were full of flake-like dander. He wore a pink shirt and skirt and light blue shoes.

The boy was a red bear, which had a green abdomen. He wore a green beret with a colored logo of different shades of orange like his father's. He wore a white shirt, black pants and shoes, and a blue jacket.

The third was another family of two male spouses who had a daughter and a son:

The first was a green chameleon with three dark green lines between its eyes, above and below them. He wore a green beret with a colored logo of varying shades of orange. He wore a green military button-down shirt and cream pants, black shoes, and a gray identification tag.

The second was a cream-colored mouse with black ears, they had a stereotypical French-style mustache and black eyebrows. He wore a green beret with a colored logo of varying shades of orange. He wore a green military button-down shirt and cream pants, black shoes, and a gray identification tag. His ears were wrapped in white bandages.

The girl was a dark purple cat, she wore an orange long-sleeved shirt, a green skirt, pink socks and black shoes.

The boy was a green mouse with three cream-colored lines between his eyes and black ears, although unlike the girl, the boy was a baby. He wore a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and black shoes.

The fourth family was another of two male and female spouses who had a daughter:

The first was a sky-blue boar, which had black hooves instead of hands and feet. He wore a dark blue sailor suit with white, including a white hat with a pink stripe, and black shoes.

The other was a purple sheep, with some white woolly hair on its head. She wore a white wool sweater, pants, and white shoes. She wore a purple bow on her head.

The girl was a hybrid, her fur was purple, she inherited her mother's nose, shaggy hair, hands and feet, while she inherited her father's ears, tail, and fangs. . She wore a dark blue dress, with a white ribbon at the waist, and black shoes.

The girl carried in one of her arms a green pickle that had arms, legs, eyes, a mouth and a stereotypical French-style mustache. She also wore a black top hat with a blue stripe. At first glance the pickle looked like a toy.

The fifth and final was another family of two male spouses who had a son

The first was a sea-water-colored sea otter, which had three whiskers on either side of its head. This otter was missing his right hand, instead he used a hook. Both legs were missing and instead had wooden legs. He was missing his right eye and instead had an eye patch. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt, which was ripped at the sleeves and bottom. She is wearing black pants and a black pirate hat with the design of a skull with white crossbones.

The second was a purple deer, whose antlers were pink. He wore white mime makeup, his cheeks were pink, over his eyes he had dark purple makeup. He wore a purple and white striped long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and purple shoes.

The boy was a hybrid, his coat was aquamarine, his cheeks were pink, he had a deer tail, but it was aquamarine on top and purple on the bottom. He had small horns that were beginning to grow on the top of his head and three whiskers on either side of his head. He wore a torn red and purple shirt on the arms and bottom, black pants, purple shoes and a black pirate hat, but without the skull and bones design. This child was a baby.

Something that all these families had in common was that most had rabbit teeth that protruded from their mouths, with the exception of the chameleon, the wild boar, and the hybrid between wild boar and sheep. They all had heart-shaped pink noses, except the chameleon and the boar. The irises in everyone's eyes were shaped like a pacman, except for the chameleon, the two mice, and the cat.

Just when they were about to reach the families, four of the children began to run in various directions while playing, while the three babies stayed playing with their respective parents watching the other children.

"Remember, you have to speak calmly with them, maybe they are still not used to being in this place" said Washimi.

"I understand" Gori said with all seriousness.

They both approached the adults. When they noticed their presence they were watching.

"Good morning" said the eagle.

"Good morning" all the adults replied.

"You come from another dimension and have been trapped in this universe for 3 months, right?" the gorilla said suddenly.

"Gori, I told you that we had to talk things calmly" said Washimi.

"Umm, excuse me. You know what that white light was that brought us here" asked the green bear.

"Yes, those who sent us to look for them explained it to us" replied the eagle.

"Well, before you explain it to us, wait a moment," said the aquamarine sea otter and then called the children who were playing.

When they heard them, they approached.

"Something happens?" asked the little cream-colored bear.

"These ladies are going to explain how we got here" replied the cream-colored mouse.

Really?" said the 4 children sitting on the laps of their respective parents.

Gori and Washimi told everything they knew to the 5 families in front of them.

"So we have to wait for the missing emeralds to be found?" asked the green chameleon.

"Yes, at the moment those who sent us to look for them have 3 in their possession" replied the eagle.

"Well, now that you know everything, you could tell us their names," said the gorilla.

"I'm Disco Bear and this is my Pop husband" said the orange bear with orange afro hair.

"Pleasure. And they are our two sons: Cub and Rory" said the cream bear, pointing first to the little cream bear with a hat on his head and then to the cream baby bear with orange hair.

"I'm Flippy and this is my wife Flaky" said the green bear.

"And this is our son Fluffy" said the red porcupine pointing to the bear with red color and green abdomen.

"I'm Sneaky and this is my husband Mouse Ka-Boom" said the green chameleon.

"This is our adopted daughter Denisse and our son Bomb" said the cream colored mouse pointing first to the dark purple cat and then to the baby green mouse.

"I'm Truffles and this is my wife Lammy" said the sky blue boar.

"This is our daughter Bella and this is Mr. Pickles" said the purple sheep pointing to the purple hybrid and the pickle.

"I'm Russell and this is my mate Mime. And this is our son Robby" said the aquamarine sea otter pointing to the purple deer and the aquamarine hybrid.

The purple deer didn't speak as it was a mime, but still he greeted them with a hand gesture.

After Washimi and Gori introduced themselves. They didn't find it strange to meet same-sex couples and with children, since they already knew several such families.

Then they asked how they got to that universe.

"Well, most of us had gone to pick up the children from school after classes finished, everything was normal. We are all neighbors, so we would go home together," said Lammy.

"Along the way they met Mime and me who were walking Robby and were on our way home. Everything was normal like any other day" said Russell.

"But when we were in front of our house, that strange light appeared that enveloped us all in less than 10 seconds" said Flaky.

"When we woke up, although we were separated, fortunately the children were not left alone, since Flaky and Lammy were with them when they got here," said Pop.

"It took us about two days to meet again, and since we got here we have stayed in a hotel with the money we have gotten by finding certain jobs that we can do," said Sneaky.

"Well, at least we know they haven't had a difficult time here," Washimi said.

At that moment Gori's communicator began to ring therefore he answered.

"Hi. Oh, it's your Retsuko. Yes, we have already found them. And you? How good! They left? Oh I see. Well, if we can meet there. Goodbye" said Gori after finishing the call.

"What was Retsuko saying?" asked the eagle.

"She said that she, Fenneko and Judy already found a group. She also said that they contacted Haida, Ookami and Nick and also found another group. I told them that we too" said the gorilla.

"That is a relief."

"But she told me that Sonic and his friends left, and Jack went with them. It seems they found the location of the master emerald and went looking for it before Eggman finds it."

"I hope they can find it in time."

"I hope so too. He told me that in the meantime we can go to my apartment to meet with the others".

They both turned to the 5 families.

"And what do you say?" Washimi asked.

"Do you want to come with us?" Gori asked.

They all looked at each other and agreed with a nod. The group left the park with Washimi and Gori in front, while behind them were the 5 families carrying their respective children in their arms.

"It's a shame" Gori said.

"What thing?" Washimi asked.

"That all of them are happily united, and they don't need my app and that the children are too young to use it."

"I think you need a new hobby."

After that they continued walking back towards Gori's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the chapter ends. This chapter focused on Washimi and Gori. The next one is going to focus on Finnick, so stay tuned.


	11. The Search (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 11. As happened in the two previous chapter, the main characters will find characters from other fandoms in this chapter as well. This chapter runs at the same time as the three previous chapter.

Finnick is in the west of the city, unlike the others he preferred to do his search alone. At the moment he was in a bar having a few drinks that he was curious to try, since he had heard of them from Jack when they were on the plane on their way to Japan. Even before all the events happened, he and Nick had made a bet on who would last the longest drinking the alcoholic beverages that would come to this country. They were supposedly stronger than the ones sold on Zootopia. Jack and Judy weren't happy with the bet the two of them made, but Finnick knew they couldn't stop him or Nick.

Even obviously he had to search for beings from other universes, he thought to take a little break, since he had a suspicion that they would not take long to appear. Even if he didn't know it, it wouldn't take long for them to appear before him.

So far he had had four glasses: Sake Honjozo, Sake Junmai, Ji-zake and Nigori-zake. As he tasted them he realized that they tasted very different from other things he had tasted in his entire life. He would have asked for more glasses of each, but he didn't have enough money with him at the time. And he aside he knew that he shouldn't waste much time, since he still had a great perimeter to cover.

But just before he got up, three beings who seemed travelers because of the way they were dressed entered the bar.

The first was a tall yellow fox. His nose was black as were his eyes. He wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt, green pants and was completely barefoot. He wore a type of cape that had stripes of two different shades of blue on the outside, while on the inside it was purple. Also on his head he wore a cream-colored flat hat that had two holes so that he could stick his ears out. Also this hat had a rope that went towards the lower part of the fox's head, so that it could be held and did not fall off its head or fly off.

The other two beings were twin slightly smaller brown boars, which only reached the fox's waist in height. They wore open orange jackets, although they were shirtless under the jackets, they wore green pants and both were barefoot. Both wild boars carried on their backs giant green bags with swirl patterns, tied around their necks. The big physical difference between the two wild boars is that one had a spot on its right cheek, while the other did not.

They both walked over to the counter, right next to where Finnick was sitting.

"Sorry sir, but you can not bring children to this place" said the manager of the bar.

"Oh, don't worry about that, despite their sizes, they are adults" said the fox.

After that, both wild boars took out some identifications that were proof that they were adults.

"My apologies" said the bar manager bowing his head. "What do you want me to serve you?"

"A Sake Honjozo for the three of us" said the fox.

"I'll bring them to you right away" said the bar manager, leaving.

"Does that happen to you very often? Finnick asked looking at the fox and the two wild boars.

"Ummm, what thing?" asked the fox when he saw that they had asked him a question.

"I meant if their companions are mistaken for children when they see them," Finnick said.

"Oh yes, several times that has happened to us" said the fox.

"Sometimes it is annoying," said one of the boars.

"But at other times it is beneficial," said the other boar.

"Seriously?" asked the fennec fox.

"Yes, sometimes we manage to get food and money thanks to that" said the fox.

"Wow, the world is small. I do the same" said the fennec fox.

"Seriously?" the twin wild boars asked.

"Yes, where I come from I have a method to deceive people, I wear an elephant costume and I keep quiet at all times so that they feel sorry for me and give me money and food," said Finnick.

"Wow, it's a coincidence, we do the same" said one of the boars.

"Only we don't need to dress up for that," said the other boar.

At that moment the conversation stopped momentarily when the bar manager handed their drinks to the fox and the two wild boars. After that, he left his clients to continue his work.

"So where are you from?" asked the fox.

"I come from the United States, specifically from the city of Zootopia, what about you?" asked the fennec fox.

"We are from this country. We don't have a fixed home, since we travel so that I can achieve my goal" said the fox.

"And what would it be?" the fennec fox was curious.

"Well, my goal is to get a wife, have my own castle and be the king of pranks" said the fox.

"Wow, that's thinking big. What are their names?" said the fennec fox.

"My name is Zorori. But I'm also known as Kaiketsu Zorori" said the fox.

"My name is Ishishi" said one of the boars.

"And I'm Noshishi" said the boar with the mole on his right cheek.

"My name is Finnick" said the fennec fox introducing himself with the fox and the two wild boars.

"And then Finnick, how did you get here?" Zorori asked.

"Oh well, I have a friend who works for an agency where they gave him vacations to any place in the world that he chose and since he was once here in Japan, he wanted to come visit again. And since they gave him six tickets, he gave me one so I could come with him," Finnick replied.

"Wow, you are very lucky with that. Although we are from this country, the way we got to this city was somewhat unusual, but since we have experienced other things like that, it didn't seem strange to us" said Zorori.

"Unusual?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, it was because of a white light that appeared suddenly" Ishishi and Noshishi said in unison.

"White light?" Finnick told himself as he lowered his head and saw that the communicator on his wrist was blinking. He hadn't noticed when he first started blinking. These were the ones he was looking for and how ironic that he found them in a bar.

"Tell me, have you three been in this city for 3 months?" asked the fennec fox.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked the fox.

"Well, because I partly know what that white light was," Finnick replied.

"You know that?" asked one of the wild boars.

"Could you tell us?" asked the other boar.

Finnick told them about Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Control, and Dr. Eggman. He told them everything he knew.

"Wow, this sounds like a great adventure you are living," said Zorori.

"Isn't that strange to you?" Finnick asked.

"No, as I said before, we have been through unusual situations" said Zorori.

"For example, we die once when and on that journey we visit both heaven and hell. After fixing a misunderstanding we came back to life" said Ishishi.

"Once we had to find a type of fairies known as Najō to restore color to a magical forest," Noshishi said.

"And once we had to return an electric eel that had been stolen from a forest inhabited by ghosts," Zorori said.

"Wow. They look like children's book adventures," said Finnick.

"Yes, we know. But we are used to that by now" said the fox.

"And what were they doing when chaos control brought them into this universe?" asked the fennec fox.

"Well, we were having a picnic with some old acquaintances. It was a normal day for us like any other" said Zorori.

"But suddenly a fairly strong wind began to blow. We had three friends in that meeting who are magicians, but they said it had nothing to do with magic" Ishishi said.

"It was at that moment that that white light appeared that began to envelop us. Our magician friends used their magic to create a force field to prevent the effects of that light from affecting us" Noshishi said.

"Although the force field didn't work, it does prevent us from being separated, since when we woke up we were together, on top of the Tokyo tower. You can imagine how hard it was for all of us to go down" said the fox.

"So there are more besides you in this city?" asked the fennec fox.

"Yes, you want to meet them" asked one of the boars.

"Of course, this concerns them as well" said the fennec fox.

"It's okay. We will take you with them" said the other boar.

After finishing their drinks and paying for them, the 4 left the bar in the direction of a nearby area of the city.

...

Once they arrived, it was a building that had an inspiration in castles from the Middle Ages, it was located outside the city in the middle of a forest.

"Amazing, nice place. Who owns this building?" asked Finnick.

"The owners are a prince and a princess that we have known for a few years" replied Zorori.

"Wait, there was no prime minister in Japan."

"Yes there is, but in the section where we live there are royal families who have granted them permission to govern certain areas."

"Definitely your life seems to come from children's books."

Once they entered and after having passed through several corridors that reminded Finnick of the fairy tales that he read to Nicole and Jerry when he cared for them while Nick, Judy and Jack went out to work. Finally they came to a door that after opening it gave way to a quite luxurious living room with furniture and decorations that definitely made Finnick feel as if he had traveled back in time to the Middle Ages.

In the room there was a strange mix of inhabitants of different types:

There was a black panther with pink cheeks and a light brown cat with dark brown hair who were a prince and a princess, since each wore their respective crowns and clothes that gave away the status to which they belonged.

There were two others who had traveler-like clothing albeit with a more western attire. One was tall, had brown fur and yellow hair. The other was shorter and with an orange-brown fur.

There were three others who had wizard robes. Since the two girls had witch-like clothes, while the boy had clothes more similar to that of a sorcerer. One of the girls was dressed in white and the other in magenta. While the boy wore black. For some reason each one carried a broom in one of their hands.

There were two that looked interesting. One looked like a plush doll that could be seen in any cream colored children's cartoon with a small red antenna and no nose. The other had the look of a ghost that had a kind of white scarf around its neck.

Seeing all of them Finnick for a moment thought that he was amazed by the drinks he had had, since he seemed to have been involved in a fairy tale, where there were princes, princesses, adventurers, witches, sorcerers, strange creatures and ghosts. He was silent for a few seconds.

Seeing the surprised reaction, Zorori decided to introduce them.

"Guys, I introduced you to Finnick. We met him in a bar and he gave us an explanation of how we ended up in this city, right?" said the fox.

Coming out of his shocked reaction, he told them the story of what had happened and how they ended up in this city. Once he finished telling this to beings he had just met, they came forward.

The prince and princess introduced themselves as Arthur and Elzie. The two travelers introduced themselves as Gaon and Pepero. The sorcerer introduced himself as Roger. The witches who happened to be sisters introduced themselves as Milly and Nelly. The creature introduced itself as Najō. While the ghost introduced himself as Puppe.

Once the introductions were over, Finnick's communicator suddenly began to ring.

"Hi, this is Finnick. Oh Nick, what's up? Cool. I, too, have just found an interesting group. Yes, I can take them with me. See you later".

"Who called?" Zorori asked.

"He was a friend. I wanted to ask all of you if you could join me, since the ones who sent me to look for you want to talk to you" said Finnick.

"They all looked at each other and Zorori answered for all of them "Sure we can go with you."

"Good, but I think that before going out I think they should change their clothes, since with those clothes they wear they will attract a lot of attention among the inhabitants of the city."

When they saw each other they realized that it was true. After waiting a few minutes, everyone was ready. Before leaving, Najō hid inside a backpack and Puppe became invisible as they would definitely attract attention if anyone saw them.

Once they left the building, they returned to the city and headed in the direction of Gori's apartment to meet up with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the chapter ends. This chapter focused on Finnick. The next one is going to focus on Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tikal and Jack, so stay tuned.


	12. The Search (Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 12. This chapter focuses on a search, but not from beings of different universes/planets/city, but the search for the master emerald. This chapter runs at the same time as the four previous chapter.
> 
> As additional information if you remember the conversation between Judy and Tails in chapter 8, seen from Judy's point of view, this time you will see it from Tails's point of view.
> 
> I also hope you like the cover of the fic (which is in chapter 1), you can see it in on my deviant art account: ameth18.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tikal, and Jack were watching through the windows as the four groups went their separate ways. They watched as Nick, Haida, and Ookami went north; like Judy, Retsuko, and Fenneko went south; as Washimi and Gori went east; and how Finnick was going west. They hoped that all of them would be lucky in their search, since the city was quite large. At least three of those groups had inhabitants of that city, so it would be a bit easier for them to try to find beings from other universes. Finnick deciding to go alone would be more difficult, since it was his first time in that city, although Jack knew Finnick very well and knew that he would somehow manage to find things in unexpected ways. Having watched them all disappear from sight the further they got from the building, they decided to focus on their own.

Tails took out his emerald tracker and turned it on. He wondered how far Eggman could get the base from him and even Sonic's idea that he had created a container to prevent the emeralds from being located seemed to be a great possibility. At that moment the two-tailed fox turned off the tracker and took from his tool belt what he needed to do what he had in mind with the device.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jack.

"I'm making some minor adjustments," Tails replied.

"So that?" asked the striped rabbit.

"Well, the tracker is set up to locate the chaos emeralds found in that city. But if the emeralds are far away he will not be able to locate them. For this reason I am configuring it so that it can locate them if they are in more distant places" replied the two-tailed fox.

After a few seconds. He tucked the tools into his belt and turned the radar back on. Everyone present began to look more closely and saw that the radar began to detect something outside the city. Everyone was glad it had worked. They began to look carefully to where they were what they believed could be the emeralds that Eggman had stolen. But more were surprised that what they had actually detected was a larger, green emerald.

"It's the master emerald!" Tikal said quite surprised.

"That means it also came to this dimension with us," Knuckles said.

"It seems so, but there is a problem," said Tails.

"What is the problem?" Amy asked.

"Did something wrong happen to it?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, the master emerald appeared under the ocean," Tails replied.

"It just can not be. Why did she have to appear there?" Sonic said reflecting a look of terror on his face that everyone noticed.

"Is something wrong with Sonic?" Jack asked Amy in a low voice.

"Oh, Sonic can't swim and that's why he's terrified of being near the ocean," Amy replied in a low voice.

Jack was shocked, for a hero who can run at the speed of light, take on a large number of robots and destroy missiles without blinking, this new information left him speechless.

"But since we will get there, we don't have any ships at our disposal at the moment," Cosmo said.

"Yes, we don't have X Tornado or Blue Typhoon with us. We won't be able to get there easily" said Amy.

"Excuse me, if it's not a problem with you, I can take care of the transportation part," said Jack.

"Seriously?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. As I'm a secret agent, I have several vehicles that can be of assistance in various missions, both air and underwater. Just give me 5 minutes to contact the agency I work for to send one of my vehicles, "replied Jack.

"It's fine!" Sonic said answering for everyone.

Jack went to the corner of the apartment and took the com from him.

"Oh, you are Agent Savage. Something of vital importance happened" asked the female mouse through the communicator.

"Yes, we have located the master emerald" replied the striped rabbit.

"That is splendid news."

"Yes they are, but we have a problem, since it is under the ocean. And as you already know, it is an emerald bigger than the others. I need him to send me one of my hybrid vehicles that has space for 7 people and has a compartment to transport the master emerald".

"Well, you are lucky. Agent Winters had a repair done on one of those vehicles and he's ready for any mission. I can send it to you right now."

"Thanks a lot. And thank Agent Winters for me."

"I will, Agent Savage. I'll have the vehicle land on the roof of the building it's on. Give me your coordinates."

Jack pressed a few buttons on his comm and sent the coordinates to his boss.

"Well coordinates received. The vehicle will be there in 20 minutes. Over and out".

Jack returned to the Mobius heroes side while he said "Everything is ready, it won't take long for our transport to arrive."

"That's great. We better let the children know that we will be leaving for a while. But let's get back soon" said Amy.

"It's true, so they don't worry about our absence," Knuckles said.

"Children can come a moment, we need to tell you something" said Tikal.

At that moment Speed appeared carrying Jerry on his back, Alex carrying Nicole on his back. Flora who was holding Koka and Hana's hands. And in the end Locke II and Pachacamac II who were behind everyone else.

"Something happens?" the children asked in unison.

"Well, we have located the master emerald. And we have to go find it" said Sonic.

"Wouldn't you mind being alone for a few minutes?" asked Jack.

"Don't worry, we can stay alone, we were planning to play a video game right now," said Speed.

"Besides, we weren't planning to get out of here until the others got back," Alex said.

"So we will be fine," said Flora.

Seeing that things would be under control, they were able to lift a load off their shoulders, although Jack was concerned that his son Jerry and Nicole (whom he also saw as a daughter, despite not having a blood bond with her) would feel alone with him also leaving. But he knew they had to go because if Eggman got the master emerald first it would be dangerous.

After saying goodbye to the children, the seven of them went to the top of the building, fortunately there was no one in the corridors so the heroes of Mobius could go unnoticed.

Already being at the top of the building they only had to wait for the rabbit's vehicle to appear.

"And then, how long will it take for our transport to arrive?" Sonic asked.

"Not much. My boss said it would take 20 minutes to get there. And it's already been 10 minutes since the call. So it will only take another 10 minutes" replied Jack.

"Well, at least it won't be long," Amy said.

"Tell me, do you not have vehicles for this type of situation?" asked Jack.

"Yes we do. But unfortunately we hadn't brought them to Eggman's base during the rescue mission so they are still in our dimension," Knuckles replied.

"They are two flying vehicles that belong to me: X Tornado and Blue Typhoon" said Tails.

"But both have their drawbacks for this situation," Tikal said.

"The X Tornado only has room for 4 of us and has nothing to carry the master emerald. While Typhoon Blue is too big not to attract attention, and apart it only works with the power of the seven chaos emeralds or with the master emerald "said Cosmo.

"Well at least they have me to help them in that part," said Jack.

"And we thank you for that" said Sonic.

After that, they talked for a few minutes until they began to hear a sound that a vehicle was approaching their position. They realized that their transport was arriving. Right at that moment they felt the wind caused by the vehicle as it landed in front of them. Although what seemed most strange to them is that it was invisible.

Jack pressed a couple of buttons on the communicator he used to communicate with his boss and suddenly the vehicle became visible. It was shaped like an ordinary helicopter, which had room for all seven of them to enter.

"Please board," said Jack.

Sonic, Amy, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Tikal entered the helicopter in the back.

Before Tails could go to get on, Jack stopped him.

"You wouldn't like to be my co-pilot on this mission" asked the striped rabbit.

"Seriously? Are you sure?" asked the two-tailed fox.

"Of course, if it is true that your turning capabilities are the best, I will need you to be able to control this vehicle in case I cannot."

"Then I accept."

Finally Tails and Jack got into the front of the helicopter.

After everyone was on board the doors closed. All 7 of them put on their seat belts. Jack pressed the buttons on his comm again to turn the helicopter invisible. After that the striped rabbit and the two-tailed fox took the controls and the vehicle began to rise into the air beginning to move away from the building and finally leave the city.

"And then Tails, it's easy for you to control this vehicle" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it's nothing from the other world, although there are some functions that I don't understand yet," Tails replied.

"Oh well, those functions will not be necessary at this time. They are only for emergencies in mission where there is a lot of danger".

"I suppose all your vehicles have emergency functions the same as this one."

"Of course, the agency implemented these functions in all vehicles since..."

The striped rabbit stopped suddenly remembering something from the past while he said that phrase. That worried the two-tailed fox a bit.

"Did something bad happen Jack?" Tails asked.

"Don't. I just remembered something sad that I don't like to talk about" replied Jack.

"If you want you can tell me. I promise to keep the secret".

The striped rabbit looked at the two-tailed fox, for some reason he had a need to tell someone about this, as it was so painful that he could never even tell Nick, Judy or Finnick. Only the members of the agency he worked for knew, but not because he told them. He stared at the rear only to see that Sonic, Amy, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Tikal were busy with another conversation that he couldn't hear from where he was.

"Well, the truth is that my parents were secret agents and they worked for the same agency that I work for. Due to the nature of their work, they went out very often and I stayed home alone. Due to the nature of their work, they never told me what they were doing so that I wouldn't worry and grow up like a normal child. And since they weren't at home for long, that made me become independent when I was little. But one day when I came back from school I had the worst news I could receive and it was that my parents had passed away. It was there when I found out that they were secret agents and that they died after completing a mission where a bomb was placed in the vehicle in which they were returning to the agency. After that event, the agency puts in all vehicles, whether land, air or underwater. But that didn't bring me back to my parents, and even though the other detectives at the agency took care of me, I was never my old self again. I didn't show any more emotions or anything like that, at least until I made friends with Nick, Judy and Finnick" said Jack as he let a few tears escape from his eyes.

Tails was about to say something when his communicator began to ring and as he watched it he realized that Judy was calling him.

"Hi Judy, what's up? Really? That is good news. We left the city. We managed to locate the master emerald and went looking for it. Could you take them to Gori's apartment so that when we get back we can talk to them? Can you also tell others to do the same? Great. Goodbye".

"What was Judy saying?" Jack asked after the tears had dried.

"She told me that she, Retsuko and Fenneko already found a group of beings that were teleported to the city by the chaos control" Tails replied.

"Well, let's hope our mission to retrieve the master emerald doesn't take long."

"Me too," Tails said, looking at the chaos emerald locator. "We are almost there".

"Great. Then it won't be long before we switch to underwater mode".

"Sonic, Amy, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tikal, we've almost reached our goal so be prepared," said the two-tailed fox through the communicator.

...

A few meters away, Dr. Eggman came in his flying vehicle accompanied by Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun.

“It appears that they also located the master emerald. Well, it would be better if they were there to see me snatch them out of hand. Otherwise, it wouldn't be funny "said Dr. Eggman and then began to laugh maliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the chapter ends. Originally I planned that the plot of this chapter would be a single chapter, but as the ideas were lengthened I decided to divide it into two chapters. So stay tuned for the continuation.


	13. The Search (Part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 13. This chapter continues where the previous chapter ended, this chapter takes place at the same time as chapters 8, 9, 10 and 11.

They finally arrived. It was the exact place where she was. According to the emerald tracker it was right below them.

"Well, now how do we go down to where the master emerald is?" Asked Tails.

"Well, leave that to me, but I need you to watch so you know how to do it in an emergency," said Jack pressing a set of buttons on the control console.

The helicopter lowered to the level of the sea and there it began to make sounds while it changed shape outside to that of a submarine. And landing softly in the water. After that little by little he began to submerge in the water until he left no traces.

Just at that moment Dr. Eggman appeared with his three robots in the flying vehicle, they observed the place where the submarine had been submerged. They had put a jammer on their vehicle so they couldn't be detected.

"This is the place Dr.?" Decoe asked.

"That's right, my own tracker gave the coordinates that this place is and since our enemies submerged here, it is because they also know that the master emerald is here" Dr. Eggman replied.

"And how will we get there?" Bocoe asked.

"I was waiting for you to ask. Last night I made some arrangements for the Egg Mobile so that it could serve as a submarine in aquatic missions" Dr. Eggman replied by pressing a couple of buttons.

Suddenly the Egg Mobile descended to the level of the water. A propeller appeared in the lower part and a dome made of a fairly resistant glass in the upper part covering the human being and the three robots.

"Dr. Eggman always thinks of everything," said Bokkun.

"Of course. A mind as big and great as mine always thinks of everything. Well now we are going to get another one of the emeralds for our collection" said Dr. Eggman.

After that the Egg Mobile plunged into the water with its 4 occupants on board. The surface of the sea was completely empty and calm.

In the depths of the ocean, the sub was almost reaching its destination. Only a few more meters to go.

"Tails, do you think Sonic is okay right now?" asked the striped rabbit.

"Well it's hard to tell, depending on the situation he could act calm or he could be crazy" replied the two-tailed fox.

"Did it happen to you once that he went crazy?"

"Yes, once they invited us to a cruise I tried all the means to make us come back to land. He begged our friend Chris that we had to go home. He made me believe that my plane, the X tornado, would miss me for not being there with it. And finally he tricked Amy into believing that she liked how she used her hammer to destroy things. In the end his methods didn't work. He even tried sprinting across the ship to take a big jump to get ashore. He never made it. I even lost count of how many times he did it. "

"It must have been very stressful for him."

"Yes he was, but in the end he relaxed a bit."

At that moment, a small beep sounded from the emerald tracker.

"We arrived. He is right in front of us. Jack could turn on the outside lights," said Tails.

"Of course," said Jack, turning on the lights of the submarine.

With the lights illuminating the exterior, Jack marveled at what was in front of his eyes, it was an emerald a large size, approximately the size of the submarine and it was green.

"I've never seen anything like this before in my entire life" said the striped rabbit.

"And that you hardly know a few things that emerald can do, its place of origin known as Angel Island is an island that thanks to its power can float in the air" said the two-tailed fox.

"Amazing. If it weren't for what I've seen since yesterday I'd have a hard time believing that. Well we better let the others know" said Jack putting the autopilot on the sub.

When they got to where the others were, they could see that Sonic was a little nervous because although he told the others that he was fine with a smile, he had chills that everyone noticed immediately.

"He is fine?" asked Jack.

"In these situations this is the normal with him" answered Amy.

"Okay. We come to tell you that we are already in front of the master emerald. So some of us have to go out and go for it and a group should stay here," said Tails.

"Well, Cosmo and I could stay here and wait for you return," Tikal said.

"I'll stay with you too" Sonic said suddenly.

"Well, I was expecting that," Knuckles said.

"Then me, Amy, Knuckles and Jack will go for the master emerald," said Tails.

"Well, since we have already decided who will go, you better put this on" said Jack going to a closet and taking out 4 diving suits.

Before putting on the diving traches, each one took off part of their clothing. Tails removed his scarf, pilot glasses, gloves, boots, and tool belt. Amy took off the headband that she had on her head, gloves, bracelets and boots; but she kept her dress on. Knuckles removed his hat, gloves, armbands, boots, and tribal cloth. Jack took off his coat and tie, but he kept his button-down shirt and pants on.

After that, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Jack began to put on their diving suits. Sonic helped Amy, Cosmo helped Tails, and Tikal helped Knuckles. Jack put it on without help, as this was not his first underwater mission. Although this is the first in which he was not alone. First they put on the suits, then they put on the gloves, then the booties, then the hoods. Then some masks to cover the face that had a hose in the front. After they had the suits, they put the scuba tanks on their backs and attached the hose to said tanks. After that they lit the tanks.

Once they were ready, Jack led Tails, Amy, and Knuckles to the section where they could exit the submarine to the outside.

Once outside the submarine, the two-tailed fox, the pink hedgehog, the red echidna and the striped rabbit began to approach the master emerald.

"This emerald looks bigger every time I get close to it. But how will we move it?" asked Jack.

"No need to worry, I have enough strength to move it" Knuckles said flexing his arms as a sign of that.

"Well then I'll let you take care of that" said the striped rabbit.

The red echidna approached the master emerald. He bent down and without any problem was able to lift it over her head.

"Well, I had a little doubt that he could lift it by himself, but now I'm glad I was wrong," said Jack.

"And you don't know the things that he, Tikal and their two sons can do with the master emerald" said Amy.

"Well, I hope I get a chance to see it in action," said Jack.

"The way things are these two days, you could see it with your own eyes," said Tails.

"Well, we better get back to the sub," Knuckles said.

They all nodded, but before they could move, a metal cage fell on them, trapping the 4 of them inside. And another cage locked inside the submarine in which they came. Then 4 laughs began to be heard at the same time.

"Are they!" said the striped rabbit upon recognizing the Egg Mobile and the 4 occupants of it.

"So he's my little new enemy. I see you preferred to get involved in this too" said Dr. Eggman.

"Of course yes. My job is to defend the inhabitants of this planet from beings like you. And I have even come out of situations worse than the one you put me through yesterday" said the striped rabbit.

"Oh really, then you think you could get out of this" said the human being pressing some cans in his Egg Mobile that electrified the cages causing the two-tailed fox, the pink hedgehog, the red echidna and the striped rabbit to be electrocuted. Not so much to kill them, but to render them unconscious.

"Okay, let's take that cage and take them back to base" said Dr. Eggman, bringing the Egg Mobile closer to the first cage.

"But Dr., what will we do with them?" Bokkun asked.

"Very easy. We are holding them hostage to deliver the missing chaos emeralds," Eggman replied.

"Very good idea Dr." Decoe said.

"He asked me where the others are, though," Bocoe said.

"Who cares. As long as they are not near here, it will be beneficial for us" said the human being.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Eggman. I'm not going to let you take my wife, my friends, nor the master emerald" said Sonic from inside the submarine.

"Oh, I see our little friend who's afraid of water is here. Well, let's knock them unconscious too" Dr. Eggman said and electrified the second cage.

"Well, it won't be a problem for now. Better take our award and let's go," said Bokkun.

At that moment the submarine began to charge a kind of lightning which not only destroyed the cage that surrounded the vehicle but also destroyed the other cage and also sent the Eggmobile with its four occupants flying out of the ocean. The only thing that could be heard from them was their screams as they went further and further away.

Half an hour later Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Jack began to wake up, the four of them were lying on the floor of the submarine. Tikal and Cosmo were sitting in front of them waiting for them to react and they began sighing in relief that they began to wake up. The four of them slowly sat down with the help of the green alien and the orange echidna.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"Eggman knocked them unconscious when he shocked them with the cage they were trapped in," Cosmo said.

"And when he tried to do the same with us, the submarine charged a beam that sent him and his robots flying," said Tikal.

"Oh, that was the self defense system. I activated it before I left the control booth" said Jack.

"But who brought us here?" Knuckles asked.

"It was Sonic" Cosmo replied.

"Sonic did it?" Amy asked.

"But how?" Tails asked.

"Well, he knew he couldn't leave them out there so he put on a diving suit and went out and brought them two by two. You two first. Then to Knuckles and Jack" Tikal replied.

"And where is the master emerald and Sonic?" asked Jack.

"She's already in here and Sonic is watching her. Sonic was able to find between the controls a function to bring it inside" said Tikal.

"Although we had a hard time figuring out which of all the buttons on the controller activated that function," said Cosmo.

"At least our mission here is complete. It's time to go back to Japan," Knuckles said.

"But where will we take the master emerald? She can't stay in Gori's apartment" said Tails.

"It's true, there's no room there for the master emerald," Amy said.

"Well, if it's not a bother to you, we can drop it off at the agency where I work," said Jack.

"I'm not sure. What if Eggman finds out the agency's location and attacks it?" Knuckles said.

"You don't have to worry about that, the entire perimeter is surrounded by a system that prevents the base from being located. Only the agents who work there know its exact location" said Jack.

"I say we leave the master emerald with the agency" Sonic said as he rejoined the group. "I say that we give them the opportunity. Even as Jack said earlier, the others who work with him could be of assistance in this case. I did trust his word that they will be able to keep the emerald safe."

"It's fine. If you say so, I will give the opportunity" said Knuckles.

"Well then we will bring the emerald to the agency and then we will return to Japan" said Jack.

"But are you sure you can blow up the ship after what happened?" asked Tikal.

"Well, not 100%, but I'll set the autopilot to take us. It is better that we all return to our seats" replied the striped rabbit.

After that, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Jack put on the clothes they had removed before leaving. Then Sonic, Amy, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Tikal returned to their seats. Jack and Tails returned to the cockpit and sat in their seats, the striped rabbit setting the vehicle's autopilot.

The submarine began to rise to the surface. Upon arrival, he changed form to that of a helicopter again and began to fly in the direction of the place where the master emerald would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the chapter ends. These last two chapters focused in Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tikal and Jack. The next one is going to focus on the children of the Zootopia, Aggretsuko and Sonic X characters so stay tuned.


	14. Songgretopia - Children's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 14. This chapter takes place at the same time as chapters 8 through 13, and is the last chapter to take place at the same time as previous chapters at the moment. Hope you like.

The door has just closed. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tikal and Jack have left the apartment to search for the master emerald. About 15 minutes ago about Nick, Judy, Finnick, Retsuko, Fenneko, Haida, Ookami, Washimi and Gori had also left so now the children were alone. Because Locke II, Pachacamac II, Speed, Flora and Alex were the oldest of all children, the responsibility of taking care of Koka, Hana, Nicole and Jerry was left to them.

Before the adults left they had been planning what they wanted to play first. They came up with several options, so they wrote each option on different little pieces of paper, put them in a small each and Speed took it upon himself to grab one of the papers. The option that had come out was to play a video game. Fortunately Koka that day had brought his video game console that day with the permission of his parents to be able to play with Hana and his new friends.

Once the television was turned on, put it into video game mode, and set up the console, everyone sat down. Since the console had only 4 controls, everyone had to take turns to be able to play. Since Koka and Hana were the ones who had played the most before, they first played by themselves to teach the others what the game was about and how it was played. It was a fighting game where you could play with several different characters. Koka and Hana played two rounds alone in which they each won one of the rounds.

"So you already understand how to play?" Koka asked.

"It is not that complicated. True?" Hana asked.

Speed, Flora, Alex, Locke II, Pachacamac II, Nicole and Jerry shook their heads as a sign that it was not complicated and they had understood everything.

Once Koka and Hana started a new game they all agreed that Nicole and Jerry would take the other two controls. It could see at the beginning that the twin half siblings had a bit of trouble controlling their respective characters. But it didn't take them long to figure out what each button on their respective controls was for. Finally the game ended. Although Nicole and Jerry didn't win if they had fun.

Then it was the turn of Locke II and Pachacamac II. Although they weren't used to coming into contact with technological devices, they didn't see that it was so complicated. So they started playing against Koka and Hana. They did take the first try quite easily. They were even quite difficult to beat during the round. At the end of the game, the echidna twins were the winners of the round, and it was surprising for someone who didn't come into contact with such devices.

Now it's Flora and Alex's turn. Although they did have a lot of knowledge about many computers and technology devices, they had never had the opportunity to use a device like this before, so its use would be interesting for them. The twins were quite careful to see when they decide the movements that their characters would use in the video game. The game finally ended. Flora and Alex were tied, they had beaten Koka, but lost to Hana. They still had a good time.

Finally it was Speed's turn. Although he was intermediate in technological gadgets, he did not mind trying something new. He just hoped it was as much fun as facing Eggman in real life. Once the game started, Speed did what he learned in practice by watching the other kids' previous rounds and the ways Koka and Hana played with their respective characters, which they used in each previous round. At the end of the Speed round, Koka and Hana were in a triple tie.

After that last round, they took turns again and played together for about 45 minutes. Where groups of children who had not played before played with each other and had fun. When they finally finished playing they turned off the TV, unplugged the video game and put it in a backpack.

"Well, now what can we play?" Nicole asked.

"Hopefully it's just as fun," Jerry said.

"And it will be, rest assured. We will play hide and seek. One of us will have to count to 10 while the others hide. The first to be found will be the next to search" said Speed.

"But we don't know how to count yet," Nicole said, pointing to herself and her half-brother Jerry.

"Don't worry, it will be up to you to hide in each turn" said Flora.

The gray vixen and the striped rabbit jumped for joy upon hearing that.

"Well, I offer to be the first to count," Alex said.

They all nodded their heads. While the green two-tailed fox turned on his back and began to count slowly to 10 to give his friends the opportunity to hide anywhere in the apartment.

"Ready or I'm not going" said Alex finished counting and was looking for the others around the perimeter.

To the fox's advantage he had good hearing and a good sense of smell, so he used his natural abilities to find the other children.

He first he went in the direction of the kitchen and in one of the cabinets near the sink he could hear a noise, and when he opened it there was Koka hidden.

"I found you" said the two-tailed fox.

The gray-colored red panda just laughed and came out of hiding.

"Well, now that I found you, stay in the room while you find the others. It's fine?" Alex said.

"Okay" Koka said leaving where they told her to stay.

The green two-tailed fox continues his search. He goes to one of the rooms and when he hears another sound he approaches the closet and when he opens the door he finds Speed and Jerry hidden together.

"I found you. They are the second and third that I just found" said Alex.

The purple hedgehog and the striped rabbit came out of the closet.

"Well done Alex, who you met before us? asked Speed.

"He went to Koka, he was in one of the kitchen cabinets" replied the green two-tailed fox.

"Well let's meet him. Jerry, would you like us to run to the living room?" asked the purple hedgehog.

"Yes, I would" said the striped rabbit.

Speed put Jerry on his shoulders and asked him to hold on tight. After those, both children disappeared from one second to another. Alex continued searching for him.

He went to another of the rooms and entered without making a noise. He could hear two sounds behind the window curtain. As he approached and moved it behind them, Locke II and Pachacamac II were hidden.

"I found you, although if I'm honest I thought you would be the last I would find" said the green two-tailed fox.

"Well, as we are in a small place we did not have many options to hide" said the orange echidna.

"If we were in a more open space, hiding better would have been an easier job" said the red echidna.

"Although at least they weren't the first ones I found. I already found Koka, Speed and Jerry. They're in the living room right now," said Alex.

"Well then we will go there" said Locke II and Pachacamac II.

After that the echidna twins left.

"Well, I just need to find Flora and Nicole" said the green two-tailed fox to himself.

I look everywhere and they had a hard time finding them. I look in the other rooms, in the bathroom, I search the kitchen and even the living room and they were nowhere to be found. After giving a tour of the apartment 5 times he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"It's fine. I give up you win" said Alex.

"How good!" he heard himself say in two voices.

Suddenly a ceiling sheet moved from the ceiling and there appeared the alien and the gray vixen.

The two-tailed green fox began to fly towards the ceiling and with that he helped lower his twin sister and his friend. Once he got back to the ground, they were all gathered.

"How did you get up there?" asked Speed

"We managed to find a small ladder in a closet and with it we were able to climb," said Nicole.

"The hardest thing was keeping silence for a long time so that they wouldn't find us," said Flora.

"Well, it explains a lot. Now it's Koka's turn to count and the others to hide" said Alex.

After that they all went into hiding. They played hide and seek until everyone had to count once, except for Nicole and Jerry who, as they had mentioned before, still couldn't count.

Once they finished playing hide and seek they had one more game in mind.

"And then how would you like to play truth or dare?" asked Speed.

"How do you play that?" Koka asked.

"Okay. You spin a bottle or something like that. If the upper part of the bottle is pointed at someone, that will be the one who will have to tell a truth or dare a challenge that will point out the lower part of the bottle" said Speed.

Understanding it, they all sat in a circle. Although they didn't have a bottle, they found an empty plastic vase and used it for the game. Since they didn't want to use something made of glass or that it would break easily because they could hurt themselves.

The vase began to rotate and stopped at the position where Alex was pointed at Jerry.

"Well, Jerry. Truth or Dare?" said the green two-tailed fox.

"Truth" said the striped rabbit.

"What's the worst prank you've ever done?"

"Well the worst prank I've ever done was once when Uncle Finnick was babysitting Nicole and me. He fell asleep and I took advantage and painted his face with a marker. The funny thing is, he didn't find out until after he left his house."

All the kids started laughing at that funny story.

The vase spun again and this time the position was pointed from Hana to Flora.

"So Flora. Truth or Dare?" said the hybrid.

"Dare" said the alien.

"Then I challenge you to help me get the cookie jar from the kitchen."

"Oh no problem".

Both girls went to the kitchen. Flora lifted Hana into her arms and took a few cookies from the jar. Once they got back to the living room, Hana handed all the children (including Flora) a cookie and they all ate it.

Once they finished eating, the vase began to rotate and was in the position was pointed from Speed towards Koka.

"It's okay Koka. Do you prefer truth or dare?" said the purple hedgehog.

"Right" said the brown red panda.

"Well, what is your secret hobby?"

"Well, uh... well" Koka didn't know what to answer since it was a rather rare hobby that he only knows that his mother and great-grandmother have.

"Something happens?" asked Speed.

"Nothing happens, I will tell you my hobby, but I will not tell you in a spoken way" Koka said with his head looking down.

The red panda pulled a small microphone from one of his trouser pockets and when he raised his head he had a different expression on his face and had the mark of the kanji for fury on his head. Then he began to sing a song in Death Metal style with a rather thick tone of voice that sounded like that of an adult and not that of a 6-year-old child.

"THIS IS MY SECRET HOBBY!"

"I KNOW IT'S NOTHING COMMON. DO NOT JUDGE ME FOR THAT! "

"I KNOW I SHOULD CHOOSE ANOTHER HOBBY!"

"BUT I REALLY LOVE THIS AND VERY MUCH!"

Once Koka finished singing his expression returned to normal, he put the microphone in his pants pocket and lowered his head in shame. Since he did not want to see the reaction of others.

The other children started clapping, leaving Koka shocked.

"You sing pretty well," said Speed, raising his thumb.

"It's great," said Flora.

"That kind of music is interesting," said Alex.

"I approve," Locke II said.

"Me too" said Pachacamac II.

"Could you sing again?" Nicole asked.

"We'd like to hear it again," Jerry said.

"Please sing again" Hana said.

Koka blushed at the positive comments from his friends, therefore she agreed to sing again. He took the mic off of him and started singing again like he had never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. From time to time there will be chapters focused on children, so stay tuned for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first chapter of the story, I hope you liked it. I know there was not much action in this episode, but this was an introductory chapter of characters, in the following chapters the characters of the three sagas will meet each other. I will try to update it as quickly as possible. Without more to say until the next chapter.


End file.
